


Suzaku

by inner_angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_angel/pseuds/inner_angel
Summary: Uchiha Itachi tomó todas las medidas necesarias para asegurar que sus planes continuarían en marcha, aun después de su muerte. Pero ni el más avanzado de los genios ha logrado ver el final de todos los caminos. Ni siquiera dentro de su propio tsukuyomi. [Itasaku]





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole (el descenso por la madriguera)

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Itachi me puede. Me ha hecho llorar y eso no se lo perdono, así que procedo a torturarlo con un fic. Esta historia es una vía para canalizar mi frustración y vaciar mis esperanzas rotas. Manga: En general esta historia sigue, con ligeras variantes, el canon hasta el fin de la pelea entre los hermanos Uchiha (394). De allí en adelante todo es posible. Rating: T (al inicio al menos…)

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. La trama de **_“Suzaku”_** es propiedad de Inner Angel.

  

**-o-**

**Suzaku**

**By Inner Angel**

**-o-**

 

_Si plantas la semilla del demonio, nacerá una flor de fuego._

_Ahora mira las cruces ardiendo, mira las llamas elevarse cada vez más alto,_

_en contra del cielo._

-o-

 

 **c1- Down the Rabbit Hole** **(el descenso por la madriguera)**

En el frenesí de una carrera imposible, a la estela de dos fantasmas, sorpresa y frustración se medían a partes iguales. Era como estar atrapados en una especie de paradoja; de un castigo cósmico: siempre cerca, rozando a la ansiada presa con la punta de los dedos, pero nunca lo suficiente como para cerrar el puño y atraparla en realidad.

En esa clase de situación, una muy irritada Haruno Sakura hizo un repaso mental de todos los improperios que conocía y de otros tantos más que se había inventado, mientras sus puños ardían de ganas por hacer lo que mejor sabían: destruir a golpes todos los obstáculos a su paso. El suave cosquilleo de su chakra, moldeado y listo para la acción subía por sus brazos, demandando esa salida necesaria que la aliviaba invariablemente de la carga nerviosa y emocional que se mezclaba en su estómago peligrosamente; como una bomba a la espera del detonador.

Descendiendo rápidamente al perder la inercia del movimiento, el pie de la joven kunoichi hizo contacto con la siguiente rama, su cuerpo contrayéndose para amortiguar su peso tanto como para tomar un nuevo impulso. El chakra fluía furioso por sus piernas para darle la necesaria fuerza a sus músculos en el salto, maximizando así la distancia que podía cubrir con cada rebote.

Entre los árboles de un bosque tan denso como hermoso, un grupo de ocho ninjas de Konoha avanzaban a gran velocidad de la misma manera. Siete de ellos lo hacían con la eficiencia y discreción necesarias durante una misión secreta, tal y como se esperaba de shinobis de alto rendimiento como ellos. El otro era Uzumaki Naruto, al que pedirle discreción era tan ridículo como imposible era acabar con su vicio por el ramen. Esto era especialmente cierto cuando tenían a cien de sus ruidosos clones naranjas repartidos y corriendo en todas las direcciones posibles, cubriendo el máximo terreno para dar con el verdadero rumbo por el que Uchiha Sasuke –uno de los _fantasmas_ que perseguían– había escapado.

El desertor Uchiha y su grupo de ninjas conocido como Hebi, estaban tratando de engañar a sus insistentes perseguidores haciendo que el olor de Sasuke se dispersara por todas partes, convirtiendo la tarea de rastrearlo en una pesadilla.

Y lo hubieran logrado de no ser por Naruto, quien simplemente podía estar en tantos sitios a la vez como fuese necesario, siguiendo y comprobando todas las pistas. Sasuke les subestimaba, eso era evidente, y Sakura no sabía si alegrarse por su estúpido error o indignarse por su insufrible arrogancia.

Inuzuka Kiba iba al frente del grupo, guiándolos en la dirección más probable de acuerdo a la nariz de Akamaru y a sus propios instintos. Hatake Kakashi, líder del equipo, lo seguía de cerca con Pakkun y el resto de sus nikens, ayudando tanto como era posible en las labores de rastreo. El resto del equipo, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Sai, Yamato, Naruto y la propia Sakura, avanzaban tras ellos, expectantes de cualquier señal que indicara que iban por buen camino o que habían dado con cualquiera de sus dos presas.

Porque el segundo _fantasma_ que buscaban no era sino más escurridizo que su hermano menor.

El grupo había salido de Konoha con la misión especial de perseguir y capturar a Uchiha Itachi, el infame traidor y asesino clase S que había desertado de la aldea ocho años atrás. Ahora que los movimientos de Akatsuki se habían incrementado luego de un par de años de aparente inactividad, la situación no podía ser ignorada por más tiempo. En especial cuando uno de sus miembros era un notorio nukenin de Konoha y su objetivo, el kyuubi en el interior de Naruto.

A pesar de los riesgos, esta situación resultaba perfectamente ventajosa para el Team 7. Ninguno de ellos había cesado en su deseo de traer de vuelta a su compañero perdido y el hermano mayor de Sasuke era la carnada perfecta para atraparlo. Después de todo, su meta no había cambiado desde que tenía doce años. 

_‘Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Odio muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, es una ambición. La reconstrucción de mi Clan y destruir… a cierto hombre…’._

Obsesionado con consumar esa venganza, el joven Uchiha les había dado la espalda, cortando sus lazos con ellos y marchándose con un traidor sólo por el deseo de obtener el poder suficiente para derrotar a su hermano. Y Orochimaru le había recibido con los brazos abiertos, manipulándole sin duda para su propio beneficio.

Apostándole todo a esa malsana obsesión, Naruto y Sakura colocaron sus esperanzas en que, al acabar ellos mismos con la motivación de Sasuke, sería posible traerlo a casa finalmente. No era que se engañaran pensando que iba a ser un proceso fácil, pero los dos estaban muy conscientes de lo que sucedería si fallaban de nuevo. Con cada día que pasaba las probabilidades de perderle para siempre se incrementaban exponencialmente.

Por el momento, Sasuke todavía estaba en un punto muerto en donde le quedaban posibilidades de redención a los ojos de la aldea, si él deseaba volver y demostrar su lealtad y su arrepentimiento. Ser un egoísta, tonto de narices no era un crimen, exclamaba siempre Naruto cuando le defendía.

Claro que, si continuaba descendiendo por el camino del odio y se convertía en un verdadero criminal…

Sakura trataba de no pensar en ello, pero era inevitable que su mente volviera al tema una y otra vez. Tsunade-shishou se lo había advertido claramente justo antes de salir, sus ojos brillando con los remordimientos y la frustración de su propia experiencia con Orochimaru. Esta era la última oportunidad que tendrían antes de que la aldea se viese forzada a hacer algo mucho más drástico, como enviar al ANBU a por él o, aún peor, a los _Oinin_ –cazadores especializados– para matarle y destruir su cuerpo. Después de todo, el destino final del legado Uchiha no podía ser dejado en las manos de la fortuna. El sharingan era un arma poderosa que muchos querían obtener a cualquier costo y Konoha no se podía permitir el lujo de perderla en favor de un enemigo.

De momento, encontrar a Uchiha Itachi no estaba resultando una tarea sencilla, pero eso era de esperarse. Estaban hablando de un shinobi que abiertamente preocupaba a todos los jounin más calificados y poderosos de Konoha, incluyendo a la propia Hokage. Un niño prodigio, un asesino despiadado, un nombre maldito que inspiraba verdadero temor en todo el mundo ninja. Sakura sabía muy poco acerca del heredero del Clan Uchiha, pero si alguien se había ganado su desprecio gratuitamente, ese era el shinobi responsable del dolor que estaba destruyendo a Sasuke y que, indirectamente, había causado la separación del Team 7.

Limpiando el sudor de su frente, Sakura dio un nuevo rebote, manteniéndose ágilmente cerca de Naruto y Kakashi. El viento silbando salvajemente en sus oídos daba cuenta de las altas velocidades que alcanzaban cuando viajaban de ese modo. Más que chakra, les impulsaba la promesa hecha consigo mismos y la determinación de no abandonar nunca a un amigo y compañero a su suerte.

“¡Lo encontré!” el alarido triunfal de Naruto captó la atención dispersa de todo el equipo. De inmediato, los puños de Sakura se contrajeron de puro placer en respuesta a las noticias. ¡Finalmente uno de los bunshins había dado con el verdadero Sasuke!

“¡Muy bien Naruto!” las felicitaciones de Kiba quedaron ahogadas entre los ladridos alegres de Akamaru. “¿En qué dirección está?”

Dejándose caer en una rama Naruto tomó un nuevo impulso, ajustando la trayectoria. “¡Síganme!” fue todo lo que dijo, pero la inquebrantable determinación que teñía su voz contagió enseguida a todo el grupo, renovando los ánimos. Todos salieron disparados en la misma dirección sin perderle el paso.

No tuvieron que desviarse mucho de la ruta que estaban siguiendo, afortunadamente, aunque tampoco pudieron avanzar demasiado en la nueva dirección.

Unos metros más adelante, en medio de un pequeño claro en el bosque, Uchiha Itachi les bloqueaba el camino.

A la señal de Kakashi, todos se detuvieron en seco, manteniendo una distancia prudencial de la solitaria figura y ubicándose en diferentes ramas en grupos de dos. Decir que estaban sorprendidos con la aparición era quedarse muy cortos. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí, delante de sus narices, cuando no habían dado con rastro ni seña de él en todo ese tiempo? Si él estaba allí entonces el encuentro entre los hermanos era inminente.

Sakura apartó los cabellos empapados de sudor de sus ojos, tratando de distinguirle mejor, pero con la distancia y las sombras ocultando sus facciones, su figura se le antojaba más a la de ese fantasma que ella se imaginaba persiguiendo que a la de una persona real. Pero allí estaba, la inconfundible túnica negra de cuello alto, con las nubes rojo escarlata repartidas arbitrariamente, como un cielo oscuro anticipando una tormenta sangrienta. El infame nukenin no se había movido en absoluto, ni parecía mirarles. ¿Era una trampa para demorarles? ¿O esta vez estaba allí para intentar robar el kyuubi de nuevo?

“¡Otra vez tú!” Naruto le acusó enseguida, la rabia en su voz denotaba una frustración reciente y Sakura no fue la única que pensó entonces que su compañero –o más bien alguno de sus escandalosos bunshin– ya le habían encontrado más temprano.

“Naruto-kun”. El viento les trajo el tono grave y solemne de Uchiha Itachi con un escalofrío incómodo. El destello de los característicos ojos rojos estaba ahora fijo en el agitado Jinchuuriki, quien parecía vibrar de la rabia apenas contenida.

“No tenemos tiempo para más de tus trucos, ¡no voy a dejar que te lleves a Sasuke!”

“¡No, Naruto!” la advertencia de Kakashi no sirvió de mucho. El temperamental rubio ya se había lanzado directamente hacia a la figura del Akatsuki, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Yamato y Sai avanzaron enseguida a la señal del copyninja para cubrirle por los flancos.

Entonces, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Un brillante rasengan hizo contacto con el cuerpo del Uchiha haciéndole explotar estrepitosamente en miles de cuervos, que enseguida se agruparon en una enorme nube negra que bien parecía tener voluntad propia. Sin darles tiempo a entender lo que pasaba, las criaturas se lanzaron como un enjambre sobre ellos, haciendo nula la visibilidad e imposibilitándoles el libre movimiento.

La fuerza e intensidad de la embestida les obligó a abandonar las ramas en favor de suelo firme. ¿Estaban ya en un genjutsu? No, imposible, pensó Sakura afinando sus sentidos, mientras se defendía kunai en mano de los picotazos certeros de la marea negra a su alrededor. Espalda contra espalda, Hinata hacía lo mismo, destruyendo a tantos como le era posible alcanzar. Definitivamente no detectaba la capa de chakra que caracterizaba a las ilusiones así que esta tenía que ser una forma de ninjutsu real; algo como los clones de sombra de Naruto a juzgar por el suave _puff_ con el que se disolvían al ser destruidos.

Entretanto, los graznidos eran insoportables y las malditas bestias parecían no tener fin. Tan pronto destruías a una, dos más tomaban su lugar. Con dificultad Sakura distinguió un par de jutsus de viento que abrían boquetes momentáneos en la pared de cuervos, y lo que vio fue a sus compañeros tan complicados como lo estaban ellas con el insólito ataque.

De repente, como respondiendo a una señal, la marea de cuervos dejó de atacarles y comenzó a aglomerarse en cinco puntos distintos en torno del grupo, recomponiéndose en masas deformes que engullían a los desagradables animales hasta transformarles poco a poco, en la figura inconfundible del Uchiha. Siguiendo la orden del copyninja, el grupo aprovechó el breve respiro para reacomodarse y cerrar filas, cuidándose unos a otros las espaldas.

“No pueden detenernos”, la voz multiplicada por cinco sentenció con calma, “Sasuke debe confrontar su destino”.

“¡Ni creas que vamos a dejarle en tus manos...!”

Naruto no tuvo oportunidad ni de terminar la frase cuando los cinco clones explotaron de nuevo por sí solos; esta vez los cuervos que salían en todas direcciones se disolvían en el aire al intentar volar, graznando horrorosamente como si sufrieran con ello. En pocos segundos, los cinco Itachis habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

“¿Pero qué…?”

“¡Con un demonio!” ladró Kiba, “¡sí que es un maldito loco!”

“¡Hinata, busca con el byakugan!”, ordenó Kakashi llamando a la calma, mientras todos miraban desconfiados a sus alrededores, kunai en mano, preparados para una nueva aparición en cualquier instante.

Activando su afamado Kekkei Genkai, Hinata estiró el alcance de su percepción lo más posible, en sus trescientos sesenta grados de visibilidad perfecta. Tensos segundos transcurrieron a la espera del veredicto, Naruto gruñendo su rabia intermitentemente entre toda clase de groserías que salían de su boca, como una cañería sin reparo.

“¡Ya no está!” confirmó finalmente la kunoichi y Sakura dejó salir de golpe el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Por un momento pensó que tendrían que abrirse paso ante la resistencia de Itachi y eso sí que podía demorarles fatalmente.

“¿Estás segura?”

La joven asintió por respuesta al líder del equipo y la tensión colectiva se relajó visiblemente.

“¿Qué crees que signifique esto, Kakashi-sempai?” inquirió Yamato enseguida, luciendo tan preocupado como el propio copyninja.

“Es muy extraño, casi no tiene sentido…” Al parecer algo les inquietaba mucho a los dos respecto a las circunstancias del ataque que habían sufrido. No era prudente subestimar a Uchiha Itachi bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero para Sakura estaba bastante claro de que se trataba de una advertencia tanto como de una distracción. No había nada más en ello… ¿o sí?

“¿A quién le importa eso ahora?” interrumpió Naruto alarmado ante la inmovilidad de ambos shinobis. “¡Vamos a perder a Sasuke si no nos damos prisa!”

Tenía razón. Desperdiciaban un tiempo precioso que bien podía marcar la diferencia para salvarle en un momento crítico. Si la batalla entre los hermanos Uchiha estaba por empezar, tenían que detener a Sasuke antes de que se hiciese a sí mismo un daño irreversible, cegado por su venganza.

Imperturbable, Kakashi se volvió a ver a su escandaloso alumno, listo para regañarle por su impaciencia, pero Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras.

El grito de Hinata fue toda la advertencia que tuvo.

“¡Sakura, no!”

Estaba justo a sus espaldas. La kunoichi se volteó por instinto, blandiendo valientemente el kunai en su mano.

Sus ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par con la sorpresa, se encontraron irremediablemente con el Mangekyo Sharingan.

“¡Itachi…!”

Un segundo después, Sakura cayó limpiamente al suelo.

“¡Mierda!”

“¡No!”

“¡Sakura-san!”

“¡Sakura!”

“¡SAKURA-CHAN!” la voz de Naruto se escuchaba por encima de las demás, mientras él y Hinata corrían desesperados en auxilio de su compañera.

Enseguida, el siniestro bunshin comenzó a disolverse por sí mismo lentamente, cuervos volando en todas direcciones frente a la forma postrada de Sakura. Su rostro mantenía una irritante mirada condescendiente que Kakashi destruyó con un tiro certero de su kunai en medio de los ojos.

Habían sido engañados como unos novatos.

“¡Maldición!”

 

-o-

 

_¡Sakura!_

_¡Sa-ku…!_

_¡S-a…!_

El mundo se tiñó de sombras rojas como el atardecer a gran velocidad, una oscuridad aterradora, asfixiante, cerrándose a su alrededor. Multitud de voces distorsionadas gritaban en la distancia, ininteligibles más allá del sentimiento común que compartían con ella: desesperación, frustración… miedo. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a dar vueltas y las náuseas la golpearon sin misericordia con el súbito movimiento, que sólo parecía incrementarse con cada giro. Sus sentidos protestaban por la sobrecarga de información y lo único que sabía con certeza era que todo lo que la rodeaba estaba cambiando de forma, estirándose y reacomodándose con ella adentro.

Sin un punto de referencia ni nada a lo que aferrarse para ganar estabilidad, la kunoichi optó por dejarse caer en cuclillas, una mano al frente buscando equilibrio, la otra sosteniendo firmemente el kunai a la altura de su rostro. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que estaba por perder el conocimiento si la situación no mejoraba pronto. Entonces trató de aferrarse a su pensamiento lógico y disciplinado para distraerse de las señales confusas que enviaban sus sobresaturados sentidos.

Estaba en un genjutsu después de todo, donde esos sentidos se convertían en las armas del enemigo. Y no de uno cualquiera, sino de una técnica del sharingan, considerado por muchos como el doujutsu más poderoso. Claro que Sakura había entrenado antes con usuarios de genjutsu y sabía algunos trucos para neutralizarlos, pero las técnicas que podían salir del legendario Kekkei Genkai eran mucho más avanzadas, por no decir que estaban en otro nivel en sí mismas.

Kakashi-sensei siempre le decía que ella tenía aptitud para detectar y entender las técnicas ilusorias, lo que aumentaba sus posibilidades de poder contrarrestarlas. Siguiendo esa lógica, lo único que le decían sus instintos en ese momento, era que estaba muy jodida y sin la más mínima idea de cómo librarse. Por los momentos se encontraba en manos de sus compañeros, quienes sin duda ya estarían intentando ayudarla a salir.

Otra ola de náuseas le golpeó el estómago con fuerza y por un momento pensó que se iba a partir en dos por la presión. ¿Eso era todo entonces? Iba a morir atrapada en una prisión de genjutsu que funcionaba como una aplanadora, si la fuerza de los interminables giros sobre ella era un indicativo. La kunoichi había pensado muchas veces en la muerte; como no hacerlo si era una ninja expuesta a incontables peligros y ya le había tocado coquetear con ella en más de una ocasión. Pero morir así, cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo era francamente ridículo, sino impensable.

Apretando los dientes, Sakura siguió luchando, determinada a no dejarse vencer por la desesperación. Todo lo que experimentaba era una ilusión, lo sabía, pero no había forma de evitar que su mente y su cuerpo lo percibieran todo como real. La kunoichi quería gritar de frustración pero ya no le quedaba aliento. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? Caer tan fácilmente víctima del sharingan era una vergüenza, especialmente viniendo de ella que había tenido el raro privilegio de entrenar con dos de sus usuarios.

Si tuviera fuerzas como para moverse, se cachetearía a sí misma sin dudarlo.

Sus náuseas comenzaron a aliviarse sorpresivamente y enseguida pudo respirar un poco mejor. Entonces se dio cuenta que todo se estaba deteniendo poco a poco, la sensación cambiante y sofocante a su alrededor cediendo paulatinamente. ¿Estaba saliendo del genjutsu? Sakura se animó a abrir los ojos pero no había nada que ver más que la absoluta oscuridad de su prisión. No podía sentir la inyección de chakra de otro ninja, lo cual significaba que la técnica no estaba siendo disuelta por sus compañeros todavía.

Cuando el mundo en el que estaba atrapada dejó de girar por completo bajo sus pies, las náuseas volvieron implacables y la kunoichi no tuvo más remedio que reclinarse a un lado y dejar salir su escaso desayuno de vuelta. Enseguida le golpeó el desagradable olor de su propio vómito, y se atragantó azorada en otra ola de mareo más desagradable que la anterior. Cuando no le quedó más nada que devolver que la bilis, se alejó como pudo de la evidencia, arrastrándose en la oscuridad con cuidado pero con prisa. Tenía que pensar rápido, que idear un plan antes de que las innombrables torturas que sin duda iban a desenvolverse frente a sus ojos, comenzaran. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo en este caso.

Mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente Sakura trató de disolver el miedo creciente en su pecho mientras avanzaba en la desoladora oscuridad. Ella nunca había experimentado este tipo de ilusión, pero recordaba bien los efectos que en el pasado había tenido sobre Sasuke y Kakashi cuando fueron atacados por el propio Itachi de la misma forma. Muchos días inconscientes, en estado catatónico; otros tantos hospitalizados para recuperarse. ¿Qué podía hacer ella frente a un poder semejante, que había derrumbado shinobis más poderosos?

Sólo su ingenio y su entereza podían salvarla ahora.

Un destello de luz apareció de repente frente a ella, rojizo, lejano, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarla a parpadear varias veces ante su intensidad. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron comprendió que estaba en una especie de túnel y ese destello era la salida. O el camino directo hacia su próxima sesión de tortura.

Sakura se dio valor mentalmente, poniéndose de pie tambaleante. Al mal paso era mejor darle prisa. Después de todo, no podía hacer otra cosa sino avanzar y enfrentar cualquier cosa que el retorcido Uchiha hubiese preparado para ella.

Lentamente y sin ser verdaderamente consciente de ello, el trastabillar inseguro de sus pies se convirtió en un andar rápido y luego en una carrera frenética por escapar de la sofocante cueva. El miedo a lo desconocido que la asechaba desde la oscuridad a sus espaldas era casi tan fuerte como el temor de lo que le esperaba afuera. Con cada zancada se acercaba más al destello carmesí de la salida. La abertura era pequeña y no podía distinguir nada de lo que estaba del otro lado, sin embargo Sakura no se detuvo por ello. Su deseo de salir era más fuerte que todas las precauciones que pudiese tomar en otras circunstancias.

Una vez afuera lo primero que le golpeó fue la violenta intensidad de la luz, que la cegó de inmediato forzándola a detenerse. Tratando de proteger sus ojos con una mano de los rayos perpendiculares del sol, la kunoichi se esforzó por comprender a dónde había llegado al tiempo que se mantenía en guardia blandiendo el kunai en su otra mano. Pero el brillo era demasiado fuerte para distinguir nada en concreto. Adaptarse después de tantos minutos de absoluta oscuridad no era tarea sencilla.

Por el momento, el rumor reconfortante de los árboles llenaba el horrible silencio que la había acompañado hasta entonces dentro de la ilusión. Moviendo uno de sus pies comprobó la textura terrosa del suelo bajo sus botas. El ambiente estaba muy cálido pero había una suave brisa refrescante que arrastraba a su alrededor esos olores tan familiares como queridos para ella.

Con esa idea en su mente, Sakura apartó la mano, alarmada. Sus ojos protestaron con  renovado ardor y lágrimas, pero eso no le importó. Parpadeando furiosa, la kunoichi se obligó a sí misma a ver.

Allí estaban. Los colores siempre vívidos de la naturaleza, las formas familiares de las construcciones humanas, el símbolo tallado en las enormes puertas de madera…

Todo era tan real, tan perfecto…

No había duda.

Sakura se encontraba de pie frente a las puertas de Konoha.

“Bienvenida a Tsukuyomi”.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic comenzó a publicarse en ff.net en 2010 y después de un largo hiatus nuevamente está en progreso.  
> Actualmente estoy pasando algunos de mis fics a ao3 como backup.


	2. Doors of Perception (Las Puertas de la Percepción)

_Si las puertas de la percepción quedaran depuradas,_

_todo se habría de mostrar al hombre tal cual es: infinito._

_William Blake_

-o-

**c2- Doors of Perception (Las Puertas de la Percepción)**

 

Con cada parpadeo lento e intencional, Sakura esperaba que la visión frente a ella desapareciese. Los ojos le escocían, irritados con la insidiosa luz del sol de mediodía, mientras sus manos apartaban con impaciencia las lágrimas que distorsionaban las líneas de la realidad.

Sin embargo, a medida que sus ojos se reajustaban, las puertas de entrada de su amada Konoha no hacían sino volverse cada vez más nítidas, más reales, en un mundo que ella sabía, era la fantasía creada por una mente criminal.

_‘Vale, es una ilusión, no pierdas la calma…’_ se animó mentalmente mientras trataba de encontrar alguna explicación lógica al asunto. Horrores salidos del mismísimo infierno era lo que esperaba ver, no las conocidas formas de su hogar, tentándola con su familiaridad a entrar, a dejar atrás el rigor de la lucha y, simplemente, correr a casa.

Cuando las líneas y colores cobraron toda su nitidez una voz grave e incorpórea retumbó monótona dentro de su cabeza.

“Bienvenida a Tsukuyomi”.

“¿Qué?” Sakura se volvió sobre sí misma alarmada, blandiendo de nuevo el kunai en contra de un enemigo invisible.

“Tus armas no sirven de nada en este lugar”.

El tono condescendiente y aburrido de su captor la irritó terriblemente, más incluso que la verdad de sus palabras. Ella sabía que el kunai en su mano era más una forma de consuelo mental que una verdadera herramienta de defensa, pero Sakura no encontró en su ánimo justificarse.

“¿Qué quieres de mí, Uchiha Itachi?” escupió su nombre con desdén, girando de nuevo sobre sí misma, el kunai más apretado que antes en su puño.

“Tu tiempo”.

“¿Qué significa eso?”

“En el mundo de Tsukuyomi, el espacio, tiempo y materia son controlados por mí”. Su voz aterciopelada pronunciaba cada palabra con cuidado, casi con reverencia. “Setenta y dos horas en Tsukuyomi son tan sólo un segundo de tu vida, y ese tiempo, ahora, me pertenece”.

Ante semejante declaración, Sakura no pudo más que abrir la boca, anonadada. Si él era capaz de hacer algo semejante, de atraparla en una técnica que tomaba un segundo en ejecutar pero que ella percibiría como tres días enteros en su mente, estaba realmente jodida. ¡Un segundo por Kami! Para cuando alguno de sus compañeros pudiera alcanzarla, ya todo habría terminado para ella.

Todo lo que había escuchado antes sobre él se quedaba corto, desde luego. Un poder semejante no era natural… ¡Realmente este hombre era un monstruo!

Paralizada por la magnitud de situación, su falta de respuesta dio pie a más explicaciones por parte de la incorpórea voz. “Usado para infligir dolor, tu espíritu no comprende que esto no es la realidad”.

“¡No necesito lecciones sobre genjutsu!” replicó envalentonada, más para darse ánimos que por sentirse confiada verdaderamente. “Si lo que quieres es torturarme pues empieza de una vez. ¡Yo no voy a decirte nada!”

Largos segundos de silencio siguieron a su desafío, marcados sólo por el ritmo acelerado de su corazón martillando un agujero en su pecho. Un par de gotas de sudor resbalaban frías por sus sienes con una lentitud enloquecedora, dando cuenta de lo real que resultaban los más mínimos y mundanos detalles dentro de Tsukuyomi. Sola y asustada, Sakura tuvo entonces la absoluta certeza de que la muerte se escondía dentro de su propia mente. Preparada para lo peor, casi suspiró de alivio cuando lo que vino del infame asesino fue sólo una pregunta, aparentemente inofensiva.

“¿Sabes tú lo que es real, Haruno Sakura?”

“¡Sé bien quién eres tú y eso me basta!” gruñó de inmediato, tapando su confusión con pedantería.

“Muchos viven todos los días de su vida atrapados dentro de ilusiones a las que llaman realidad. Viven de acuerdo a lo que creen cierto, atados a lo que aceptan como verdadero. Su realidad bien puede ser un espejismo”.

Sakura quería enseñarle la realidad de sus puños, si el muy cobarde no fuese más que una voz en su cabeza.

“Yo te enseñaré la realidad de tu mundo, de tu aldea, dentro de esta ilusión”.

“¡¿Oh, en serio?!” una risotada burlona y muy poco femenina se le escapó de los nervios. ¿Quién rayos se creía este tipo para hablarle así? Como si ella fuese una novata que no podía distinguir entre un senbon y una aguja de tejer. “Pues no me interesa nada de lo que quieras _enseñarme,_ Uchiha”.

“No tienes más opción que jugar este juego conmigo, Sakura-san”.

La joven kunoichi tragó con dificultad, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por disimular el pánico creciendo en su interior ante una situación sin alternativas. Era tal y como él había dicho: ella no tenía otra salida que someterse a sus planes y esperar que, en contra de todas las probabilidades, su mente y su espíritu lograsen soportar las setenta y dos horas en el infierno que, sin duda, Uchiha Itachi era capaz de desatar.

“¡Tal vez no tenga opciones, pero no por eso me voy a rendir a tus manipulaciones!” El levísimo temblor en su voz fue lo único que traicionó algo de su incertidumbre. Haciéndose entonces muy consciente de su respiración agitada y de su pulso a mil por hora, la kunoichi comenzó a concentrarse, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones, mientras esperaba una respuesta que no llegaba.

“¿Me escuchaste, Uchiha?” inquirió al rato, dando otra vuelta más sobre sí misma. Nada en su entorno había cambiado. Estaba sola y la voz en su cabeza parecía haberse detenido sin explicación.

_‘¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?’_ pensó desconcertada, bajando por fin el kunai en su puño.

Tomando una bocanada profunda, Sakura repasó sus posibilidades. En principio, tenía que conservar la calma si quería sobrevivir. Su mente era testaruda e irreverente, nada fácil de doblegar, pero su mal carácter y su sensibilidad la hacían muy vulnerable en una batalla de voluntades. En cualquier caso, tenía que controlarse y no dejarse caer en la desesperación, por mucho que la situación pareciese imposible.

Volviendo sus ojos hacia la entrada de su hogar, la kunoichi entendió la silenciosa invitación que estaba recibiendo. _‘Yo te enseñaré la realidad de tu mundo, de tu aldea, dentro de esta ilusión’._ Sea lo que sea que el terrible asesino estaba preparando para ella, tendría que entrar a Konoha para averiguarlo.

Muchas cosas podían pasar en tres días, y ninguna lucía muy prometedora de momento.

Armándose de valor, la kunoichi comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada, su puño apretado con renovada fuerza alrededor del desgastado kunai. Sin mucho éxito trataba de disipar con cada exhalación las ideas funestas que su mente conjuraba en contra de su voluntad. Imágenes horrorosas de sus compatriotas y seres queridos muertos y mutilados en un baño de sangre y entrañas, aparecían sin descanso una tras otra en anticipación a lo que tendría que enfrentar al entrar. Era estúpido, pero se estaba torturando a sí misma antes de que su infame captor siquiera empezase a hacerlo. Desde luego que si el Tsukuyomi no la mataba, su superactiva imaginación lo iba a hacer por ella.

Entonces, la primera de una serie de cosas inesperadas sucedió. A pesar de sus elucubraciones más fatalistas, tan pronto cruzó las puertas de entrada se sintió en casa, tan bienvenida y segura como siempre; la familiaridad y el alivio que pincharon su corazón fueron innegables.

Luego de un primer vistazo, todo parecía estar en su lugar, una réplica perfecta de su amada Konoha. Los sentimientos cotidianos que experimentaba eran una prueba más del increíble poder de la ilusión en la que estaba, manifiesta en todas sus reacciones, las cuales obedecían a estímulos absolutamente reales para su mente. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en notar que bajo esa primera impresión de familiaridad, se escondían sutiles diferencias, como si alguien hubiese cometido pequeños errores a propósito en la copia, y que sólo podrían ser notados por un verdadero residente.

Eran cosas realmente pequeñas, como los dos shinobi que montaban guardia en la puerta, y que ella nunca antes había visto. Ambos vestían unos chalecos jounin con un corte algo diferente al cuello. O como el color del pequeño edificio de dos plantas a la derecha, de un azul mucho más intenso del que ella recordaba, como si estuviera recién pintado. Y alguien había reparado el desgastado empedrado de la calle principal; hasta el desnivel y la grieta de la esquina que ella estaba tan acostumbrada a saltar habían desaparecido.

Así, todo era igual pero diferente. Más brillante. Más nuevo. Y a pesar de ello, Sakura sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que este era su hogar.

Luego estaban las gentes. A medida que se internaba en la aldea, tomando el camino usual hacia el centro de la ciudad, la actividad de los habitantes transcurría con aparente normalidad; shinobis y civiles pasaban a su alrededor alternativamente, cada quien ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Sakura buscó ansiosa un rostro conocido entre la multitud, pero no reconoció a nadie, lo cual resultaba muy extraño considerando que su posición y trabajo la obligaban a entrar en contacto de forma regular con muchos de los residentes. Lo más desconcertante de todo era ver muchas caras familiares, pero no poder identificar a nadie por nombre, casi como si los hubiese olvidado a todos. Eso la dejaba sintiéndose francamente insegura respecto a si la familiaridad que percibía era sólo una impresión generada por su propio deseo de ver a alguien conocido, o parte de la maldita ilusión.

Pero eso no era lo peor, sin duda. Porque más terrible que estar en casa rodeada de desconocidos, era el hecho de ver como todos a su alrededor parecían estar ignorándola, apartándose de su camino, desconociendo sus palabras, actuando como si ella, simplemente, no estuviera allí. Incluso la señora a la que trató de saludar sólo porque le recordaba a la recepcionista del hospital con veinte años menos, la esquivó rápidamente sin siquiera mirarla.

La situación era francamente ridícula y comenzaba a atacarle los nervios. Era casi como ser invisible. Como si el mundo pudiese continuar funcionando sin ella en él.

¿Y por qué rayos nadie parecía capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos?

Estaba en casa y no tenía a donde ir, ni con quien hablar y…

_‘¡No, no estás en casa, estás en una ilusión, con un demonio!’_

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente, retrocediendo unos pasos y recostando su espalda contra la pared del edificio más cercano, temiendo que sus rodillas no resistirían el peso de su cuerpo por mucho tiempo más. Entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a golpear la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra el muro repetidas veces, esperando que el sentido común se pudiese imbuir a golpes, al menos. ¡Diez minutos en Tsukuyomi y ya estaba perdiendo el juicio! Confundiendo la realidad con la ilusión en medio de un ataque de estúpida nostalgia e inseguridad infantil.

¿A quién quería engañar? La verdad era que estaba muy asustada y cada paso que daba era un paso más hacia la ansiedad de lo desconocido. El hecho de estar rodeada de cosas familiares en una situación tan desesperada era su propio infierno particular, y algo le decía, que el maldito Uchiha lo había planeado así a propósito.

La kunoichi apretó los dientes enseguida. Uchiha Itachi estaba tratando de confundirla, debilitarla y manipularla para sus propios fines y sólo en mantener la calma y la cordura se encontraba su única posibilidad de sobrevivir. Unos golpes más contra el muro y un par de maldiciones después, Sakura sintió que recuperó algo de control sobre su propia ansiedad.

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse mejor, la vio. Una mujer pasó delante de ella por la otra acera, con un niño pequeño en brazos y fue como si el mundo a su alrededor se detuviese por unos segundos para enfocarse solamente en aquella desconocida.

Era casi como ver una postal en movimiento. Los cálidos verdes y azules que pintaban la ciudad contrastaban bellamente con la elegante palidez de los que eran, evidentemente, madre e hijo dando un paseo por la aldea. Sus movimientos naturales, sus sonrisas alegres, irradiaban amor y una calidez que renovaron la nostalgia de la kunoichi por su propia familia de inmediato. Los cabellos negro azabache y la belleza etérea de ambos tenían un magnetismo especial que resultaba casi imposible de resistir.

Un magnetismo que Sakura conocía muy bien, habiendo sido víctima de sus estragos desde los doce años de edad.

La kunichi parpadeó varias veces tratando de romper el trance, pero sus pies estaban ya en movimiento, cruzando la calle para seguir a aquellos dos extraños que, sin duda alguna, eran parte del desaparecido Clan Uchiha.

“¡Imposible!” murmuró para sí misma. “Todos los Uchiha están muertos… bueno, lo están en el mundo real, claro”. Enmendó al final, recordando que Itachi podía mostrarle lo que quisiera dentro de la ilusión, y esto era algo que él quería enseñarle, de eso al menos estaba segura. Acelerando su marcha se acercó cada vez más a la pareja, escuchando la voz melodiosa de la mujer y las risas divertidas del pequeño. Al igual que el resto de la ciudad ellos también parecían ignorar su presencia, por lo que pronto abandonó toda pretensión de sigilo, siguiéndoles con total descaro.

Cuando les dio alcance, Sakura por fin pudo ver de cerca el rostro del pequeño y casi se fue de bruces de la impresión.

¡No había duda! Ese perfil, esos ojos… el cabello desordenado e imposiblemente rebelde en la nuca… aun si aquella sonrisa en sus labios le resultaba tan ajena respecto a los recuerdos que tenía de él…

Ese niño de tres años, balanceándose divertido en los brazos de su madre, era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura sintió que las entrañas se le volvieron de piedra, una mezcla de compasión y rabia ahogándola sin remedio. ¿Por qué estaba viendo esto? Muchas veces se había preguntado qué clase de niño había sido Sasuke, y si al menos su infancia había sido más feliz que los años en los que compartieron juntos en la academia y como compañeros de equipo.

Pero verlo ahora, riendo risueño en los brazos amorosos de su madre, sabiendo que luego se perdería tal vez para siempre en el odio de una venganza inútil, era demasiado para ella.

¿Qué clase de sádico era Itachi para mostrarle todo esto, cuando él era responsable de…?

Entonces todo encajó de golpe en su mente. Las pequeñas diferencias en la aldea, las renovaciones sutiles, la impresión de familiaridad en un mar de gentes desconocidas…

¡Realmente se encontraba en Konoha, pero en la Konoha de Uchiha Itachi, tal y como era unos trece años atrás! Antes de la masacre. Antes de que el mundo del pequeño niño delante de ella se volviese una auténtica pesadilla a manos de su propio hermano.

Confundida a más no poder por sus emociones en conflicto y perdida en sus pensamientos, la kunoichi se sobresaltó de nuevo al darse cuenta de que su andar les había llevado a entrar por las puertas del infame Complejo Uchiha.

Este era un lugar que, en su tiempo, estaba prácticamente abandonado, y que ella sólo había visto desde fuera. Los altos muros que le rodeaban y el imponente arco de entrada los había memorizado durante las miles de veces en que se empeñaba en acompañar a un renuente Sasuke bajo cualquier pretexto, después de los entrenamientos. También les solía acompañar Naruto –para su mayor fastidio en aquel entonces– obligando a la kunoichi a repartirse entre regaños para uno y suspiros para el otro.

Ahora que estaba dentro, su confusión fue cediendo ante una irrefrenable curiosidad que anuló toda determinación previa de no caer en el juego de Itachi. ¡Tenía que saber! ¡Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que muchas veces había imaginado en sus desvelos! El lugar era enorme y ciertamente hacía honor a su fama. Casas y comercios construidos y decorados al estilo tradicional japonés flanqueaban la calle central, el símbolo del abanico rojo y blanco prominente en todas partes, señal de orgullo por el legado del famoso Clan. La impresión que daban sus calles y sus gentes era de rigor y orden, pero también de cuidado y respeto por el pasado. Era un contraste increíble con el resto de la aldea, bulliciosa e impredecible, que desafiaba la rutina en cada esquina.

Pero lo más impresionante para Sakura era ver que el lugar estaba realmente vivo, lleno de la actividad cotidiana de sus gentes. Niños corriendo por las calles, personas trabajando, charlando, sonriendo. Nada más alejado de la deprimente tumba en la que se había convertido luego, ocasionando que todos los habitantes de Konoha, excepto uno, evitasen el lugar a toda costa. Entonces, la kunoichi no pudo sino preguntarse con remordimiento, si estos eran los fantasmas que veía Sasuke todos los días mientras vivió allí, completamente sólo y aislado del resto de la aldea.

No podía culparlo por haberse marchado de ser así.

Doblando por una calle secundaria, pronto llegaron a lo que era, sin duda, la casa del líder del Clan, descendiente directo de los padres fundadores de la aldea. Solemne y elegante, con muros de piedra pulida y banderas blancas y rojas en la amplia entrada, el lugar era una perfecta representación del rol que cumplía la principal familia del Clan y su importancia en la política interna de la aldea. Allí, las puertas dobles de madera tallada con el perenne símbolo Uchiha se deslizaron de golpe antes de que la mujer llegase a ellas, y Sakura recibió con ello otro susto que la paralizó en el sitio, el kunai hasta entonces en su mano, cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Saliendo a recibirles, un niño de no más de ocho años hizo una breve reverencia, solemne pero evidentemente afectuosa.

“Bienvenida a casa, Okaa-san”.

Enseguida el pequeño Sasuke se lanzó con temeridad fuera de los brazos de su madre y,  tambaleándose graciosamente sobre sus piernitas, corrió sin reparo hacia su hermano mayor.

“¡Ta-chiii!” balbuceó, al tiempo que le abrazaba torpemente.

“¡Ahh, Itachi, qué bueno que ya estás en casa!” Contestó la mujer evidentemente complacida. “¿Puedes encargarte de tu hermano mientras preparo la comida?”

Asintiendo por toda respuesta, el niño se ocupó enseguida de su hermanito tratando de controlar su frenética energía y el balbuceo incesante acerca de lo que iban a jugar juntos durante toda la tarde. La sonrisa de Sasuke era contagiosa y no tardó en reflejarse en el rostro de su hermano, si bien la respuesta era mucho más estoica y comedida, no era por ello menos sincera.

Siguiendo a su madre al interior de la casa con la mano de su hermanito firmemente sujetada en la suya, el mayor de los Uchiha se detuvo por un momento en el umbral, volviéndose para cerrar la puerta.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que empezara la ilusión, alguien miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos.

Un par de segundos después, Itachi continuó su camino, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

 

 -o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Creo que al planear esta historia no estaba realmente consciente de lo que me iba a costar escribir el bromance… 
> 
> “¡Ta-chiii!” balbuceó al tiempo que le abrazaba torpemente.
> 
> Kill me nao!!! ;_;


	3. Playing Pilgrims (Jugando a los Peregrinos)

-o-

_"Cuando odiamos a alguien,_

_odiamos en su imagen algo que está dentro de nosotros"._

– Demian. Herman Hesse

-o-

 

**c3- Playing Pilgrims** (Jugando a los Peregrinos)

 

Sakura no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, clavada al suelo, mirando el espacio vacío de la entrada.

Así que este era su juego. Tenía que decir que estaba tan sorprendida como ofendida por el evidente intento de manipular sus sentimientos por Sasuke. La pregunta del momento era, ¿con qué fin? Uchiha Itachi estaba mostrándole el pasado que tanto le había intrigado y la kunoichi no pudo sino estremecerse al pensar el precio que le iba a cobrar por ello.

Recuperando su compostura con esa idea dando tumbos siniestros por su cabeza, Sakura se puso en movimiento, sus pies llevándola con decisión al interior de la casa. El kunai estaba de vuelta en su mano como único consuelo mental ante un enemigo imposible. Su entrenamiento ninja la forzaba a actuar con extrema cautela a cada paso, pero su corazón estaba ávido por ver más, por desentrañar todos los misterios de uno de los clanes más renombrados de la historia; por ver de nuevo al pequeño Sasuke con sus ojos azabaches limpios de un odio lamentablemente familiar para ella. ¿No era esto con lo que fantaseaban todas las niñas de su generación?

Luego de pasar el descanso de la entrada, frente a ella se desplegaba un largo corredor que parecía atravesar la casa desde el frente hasta el fondo, con unas escaleras a un lado que conducían al segundo piso. Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver desde allí estaba hecho de madera: pulida, tallada o pintada, en el estilo más clásico de la arquitectura japonesa. Las puertas correderas con papel de arroz en colores pálidos, iluminaban los tonos ricos de la madera, uniendo fragilidad y fuerza con fines utilitarios. Hermosa sin ser ostentosa. Era una casa hecha para vivir confortablemente sin olvidar la disciplina en favor de la frivolidad. Un hogar para una familia de guerreros, sin duda.

Armándose de valor comenzó a avanzar por el corredor, siguiendo los ruidos ininteligibles en la distancia. Distintas habitaciones se abrían a un lado y otro, pero ella las ignoró más allá de un breve vistazo en donde una puerta había quedado entreabierta revelando sus secretos. No tenía sentido distraerse ahora; Itachi estaba intentando enseñarle algo y, atrapada como estaba, no tenía sentido hacerse esperar más.

De nuevo Sakura se sorprendió tan pronto traspuso las puertas correderas que conducían al patio posterior, donde un hermoso jardín se abría al cielo, lleno de color y vida. Un arroyuelo con carpas enormes serpenteaba desde el fondo de la propiedad flanqueado por piedras talladas y pequeñísimas flores de colores.  La madre de Itachi debía tener un gusto particular por la jardinería, a juzgar por el cuidado y la dedicación que eran evidentes en cada detalle del lugar. En contraste, entre ella y su madre no podían mantener viva una planta en una maceta, mucho menos cuidar de un jardín tan impresionante como aquel. Por alguna razón eso la hizo sentir más consciente que nunca de la gran diferencia que había entre la vida y educación de los grandes clanes, y las familias ordinarias como la suya, que vivían en una casa minúscula con un macetero en la ventana por todo jardín.

Sin embargo, la novedad del lugar se disipó tan pronto alcanzó a los dos Uchiha que había seguido. Los encontró en un recodo del patio a un lado de la casa, de pie frente a un par de postes llenos de miles de hendiduras hechas por varias generaciones de shinobis aprendiendo a lanzar un kunai. Ahora el más joven lo intentaba bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

A los tres años, Sasuke difícilmente podía manejar uno con la debida soltura, mucho menos arrojarlo hasta los postes con puntería. Sin embargo, Itachi le corregía siempre con paciencia, ajustando con cuidado la postura de su muñeca o la altura de su brazo. Y Sasuke volvía a probar con renovado entusiasmo, frunciendo el ceño en concentración. Tan sólo ver la ilusión que le hacía intentarlo y ganarse con ello la aprobación de su hermano con cada acierto, era suficiente para comprender la adoración que sentían el uno por el otro.

Porque en ese momento y en ese lugar –muy a pesar de cómo la historia se desarrollaría en el futuro– ese sentimiento era, irrefutablemente, mutuo.

Ver esto resultaba desgarrador para Sakura, en muchos más niveles de los que quería contar. Si lo que Itachi deseaba era darle más razones para odiarle, estaba haciendo un trabajo francamente fenomenal. Nada deseaba más en ese momento que poner el kunai en su mano entre los ojos del maldito asesino que había empujado a su hermano por el camino de la venganza.

La kunoichi sintió entonces que su cabeza daba vueltas sin explicación.

“¡Uchiha Sasuke, deja de perder el tiempo y ven a desayunar o vas a llegar tarde a la academia!”

Sakura se volvió enseguida hacia la voz de la matriarca Uchiha, melodiosa pero firme, llamándole desde la entrada del jardín. _‘¿Academia?’_ pensó confundida, _‘pero si Sasuke es aún muy pequeño para ingresar’._

“Voy enseguida, Okaa-san”.

Cuando volvió su atención hacia los postes, Sakura contuvo el aliento. No sólo Itachi había desaparecido del lugar, ahora Sasuke arrojaba sus kunais con perfecta puntería, convertido ya en un niño de unos siete u ocho años. En un parpadeo, la ilusión había cambiado, saltando varios años adelante y con ello, el corazón de Sakura dio otro vuelco ante la imagen mucho más familiar delante de sus ojos. Los pantaloncillos blancos, la camisa azul de cuello alto con la insignia del clan en la espalda, el aire resuelto y serio de siempre… Este era el Sasuke de sus recuerdos, el de los primeros días de academia cuando apenas y se conocían.

Recogiendo sus armas del poste a toda prisa, el pequeño pasó a su lado, corriendo en dirección a la casa, mientras ella le seguía a un paso mucho más sosegado. De momento estaba perdida en la nostalgia que aquel niño le incitaba, sintiéndose también ella una niña de nuevo, persiguiendo el romance por infatuación tanto como por competencia. ¡Qué extraña le resultaba toda esta situación! Estaba reviviendo su propio pasado desde una perspectiva completamente diferente.

Cuando por fin le dio alcance, lo encontró en la cocina, donde su madre se afanaba en el fogón mientras él y un hombre mayor que sólo podía ser su padre tomaban asiento, alistándose para comer. Aun en un ambiente tan mundano, aquel hombre tenía una presencia intimidante y poderosa en esa forma tan particular que parecen tener los  Uchiha. El desagrado por la figura paterna fue instantáneo y Sakura no entendía el porqué de su repentina incomodidad. Quizás él le recordaba demasiado a Itachi para sentirse de otro modo.

Y hablando del demonio, cuando comenzaban a servirse los alimentos, el susodicho apareció, cambiando el ambiente de la habitación con su entrada. Con una reverencia se excusó por la tardanza y se sentó al lado de su hermano, quien enseguida se animó visiblemente y comenzó a charlar sobre lo que haría en su primer día de academia. Ambos hombres seguían su cháchara asintiendo por toda contribución a la conversación, mientras que su madre le reprendía y le animaba según fuese necesario. Su evidente alegría, escrita claramente en sus gestos honestos y su constante sonrisa resultaban absurdas en comparación al niño que ella recordaba, tan arrogante y estoico.

Sakura resistió el absurdo impulso de pellizcarse para despertar.

Pero tan fascinante como le resultaba este nuevo Sasuke, ella se encontró concentrándose más en el joven Itachi, notando enseguida las diferencias que habían hecho los años en esta segunda versión. Y la verdad, no pudo más que inquietarse con los cambios tan dramáticos que veía. Profundas líneas de estrés comenzaban a marcarse en su rostro hacia sus mejillas junto con unas ojeras que le aventajaban más allá de sus años y que después serían tan comunes en su fisonomía como su nombre era conocido en los cinco países. Si bien se le veía saludable –puro músculo comprimido con fuerza y agilidad– su ojo médico estimaba que estaba un par de kilos por debajo de su peso ideal, bajo en chakra y en urgente necesidad de un descanso. Claro que su semblante no traicionaba nada en absoluto. Ni fatiga, ni preocupación; lo que lo hacía todo más extraño y, con sinceridad, enervante. Ninguno de sus padres parecía notar nada. O si lo hacían, no parecía molestarles.

Una vez terminada la comida, todos se alistaron para salir de una forma tan eficiente y disciplinada que Sakura sintió verdadera vergüenza al compararlo de nuevo con el caos que se desataba en su casa cada vez que llegaba la hora de salir. Tan pronto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta Itachi se excusó, no sin antes desear suerte a su hermanito con un golpecillo de sus dedos en la frente del pequeño, haciéndole torcer el morro con aparente fastidio.

Así se quedaron solos Uchiha Fugaku (o así le había llamado el hombre que le saludó con una reverencia al pasar frente a su puerta), y un Sasuke que se frotaba con insistencia la frente al tiempo que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Era fácil ver que el gesto de Itachi era de cariño y que él lo atesoraba, aun si trataba de ocultarlo.

“Vamos ya, Sasuke”.

Fugaku inició la marcha hacia la academia seguido de su hijo, cruzando el complejo Uchiha con un paso ligero que sería interrumpido muchas veces por vecinos y amigos, unos para animar a Sasuke en su primer día, otros para alabar a su hermano mayor y poner grandes expectativas sobre sus hombros. Sakura iba tras ellos observándolo todo con detalle, olvidando toda su preocupación sobre dónde se encontraba en favor de entender lo que ocurría, porque algo en Sasuke no parecía estar bien.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la salida del complejo y cruzar la distancia que les separaba de los terrenos donde se encontraba la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Durante todo el camino el pequeño Uchiha no paraba de mirar de soslayo a su padre, una y otra vez con creciente intensidad, volviéndose en ocasiones con la clara intención de decirle algo, pero siempre quedándose en silencio en el último segundo, bajando la mirada al camino ante sus pies, inseguro.

¡Qué increíble era el contraste con el niño que minutos antes no paraba de hablar en la mesa del desayuno! Sakura quería golpear al tal Fugaku por ser tan insufrible. ¿Qué no podía ver que el niño a su lado estaba deseando –no– _necesitando_ de su atención?

Al cruzar la puerta de la academia se renovaron los saludos y las formalidades, ahora con los maestros y otros padres del nuevo curso, que saludaban al dúo con gran respeto, algunos revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño Sasuke en simpatía por su silencio nervioso.

Unas risas alegres y no menos estridentes le hicieron levantar la vista y con sorpresa se vio a sí misma correteando con Ino y otras niñas al fondo del patio. Enseguida se volteó en todas direcciones, pero Naruto no estaba a la vista –lo cual no era raro en ese tiempo, cuando nadie quería verle a él tampoco.

Mientras trataba de reconciliarse con la idea de verse a sí misma (¡era más frentona de niña!), la kunoichi recordó que esta era la época en la que los niños todavía le parecían cosas horribles y sucias y no le interesaban más que para jugar ocasionalmente. Claro que eso no tardaría mucho en cambiar, pero para entonces Sasuke ya sería el último de los Uchiha y ella no sería la única tratando de ganarse su aprecio.

Entonces Sakura por fin entendió lo que le venía molestando, y que no podía ajustar entre sus recuerdos y todo lo que había visto.

Hasta ahora, podía decir con confianza que jamás había visto un niño más dulce y sincero que Sasuke. Algo malcriado tal vez, pero inocente sin duda. Era obvio que al no ser el heredero del Clan Uchiha, la disciplina se relajaba cuando se trataba de él y todos los que le conocían –en particular Itachi– le consentían y le protegían. Todos menos su padre, quien siempre parecía estar esperando algo más del pequeño cada vez que le miraba con marcado escepticismo.

Así que allí estaba el pequeño Sasuke, aceptando cumplidos de sus futuros maestros con timidez… ¡El-Uchiha-Sasuke! Tímido. Asustado. Ansioso por complacer al hombre a su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa de inseguridad e ilusión tocándole el rostro.

¡Este no era el pasado, esta era otra dimensión!

Un estremecimiento le cruzó la espalda. ¿Era posible que así hubiese sido Sasuke antes de que las circunstancias le obligaran a transformarse en un niño desconfiado y arrogante? Solitario, altanero, taciturno, arisco como un gato mojado. Lleno de odio, enfocado sólo en la venganza como sustento. ¡Ella nunca se había imaginado que la diferencia de carácter sería tan dramática!

Entonces no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a pensar de nuevo en lo que este niño podría haber sido en otras circunstancias… lo diferente que hubiese sido su vida de no ocurrir la masacre… todas las oportunidades estaban allí, listas para que él las tomase, todas las posibilidades…

Saber que lo peor le había ocurrido era, simplemente, devastador.

Mientras Sakura se devanaba los sesos con lo que pudo ser, la ceremonia de iniciación ya estaba concluyendo y padres e hijos comenzaron a moverse en direcciones distintas: unos al interior del edificio a comenzar las clases y otros hacia la salida. Sakura se apartó hacia el fondo del patio, porque aunque nadie la veía y todos la esquivaban, aún se le hacía muy extraño el estar atravesada en medio de todo el bullicio sin poder siquiera interactuar.

Uchiha Fugaku fue uno de los últimos en salir y pronto el lugar estuvo desierto.

“Bien, ¿y ahora qué hago?” se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, considerando a quién debía seguir. Su primer impulso fue el de entrar en la academia y revivir ese primer día de clases por pura nostalgia. Pero dudaba mucho que eso tuviese algún interés para los planes de Itachi, cualesquiera que estos fuesen.

Esa idea le dio pausa y la puso a pensar enseguida: si todo lo que veía era una ilusión construida a partir de las memorias del pasado del Uchiha, entonces él tenía que haber presenciado la ceremonia que acababa de concluir para poder recrearla. Eso, o él se estaba inventando todo para manipularla.

Y tan pronto como lo pensó, sintió su presencia.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones como un rayo y de inmediato le encontró, apertrechado en un árbol en los linderos del patio, semioculto por el follaje.

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

El joven Uchiha se volvió a verla, sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro a pesar de la pregunta tan estúpida que ella acababa de hacer. Esta era su ilusión, ¿dónde más se supone que esté?

Lo intentó de nuevo: “Lo que quiero decir es ¿por qué…?”

“Quería asegurarme de que Sasuke estuviera bien”, la cortó volviendo sus ojos hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido momentos antes su hermano, junto con sus nuevos compañeros de clase. “Es su primer día y sé que está muy nervioso”.

Sakura le miró con renovado interés, tratando de entender dónde estaba el asesino psicópata en este niño en apariencia tan preocupado por su hermanito menor que le había seguido y espiado para cerciorarse de su bienestar. El Itachi que veía no tenía más de doce años y ya era un chunin graduado, maduro más allá de sus años. A pesar de su juventud, su potencial también era evidente: su cuerpo y sus movimientos ya hablaban de un poder y una destreza que superaban los de un ninja ordinario.

No lo entendía. Nada de lo que veía arrojaba luz sobre el verdadero propósito de Itachi, más allá del burdo intento de manipularla por sus sentimientos. Tenía que haber algo más. Mientras le tenía enfrente bien valía la pena intentar sacarle algo, pensó, aunque se sintiera tan estúpida hablándole a la versión de doce años del temible Akatsuki.

“¿Era esto lo que querías mostrarme?” le acusó, con las manos en la cintura y la paciencia corta. “¿Piensas que así vas a hacerme creer que en verdad te importaba Sasuke?”

“No”, contestó sin mirarla, “quiero que veas lo que yo le importaba a él”.

Lamentablemente, pensó Sakura tragando grueso, eso era evidente con sólo verlos interactuar juntos por cinco minutos. Sasuke quería y admiraba a su hermano mayor más que a nada en el mundo, de eso no tenía duda.

“Sólo así puedes entender su naturaleza y el por qué de sus decisiones; sólo así puedes ayudarle”.

“¿Y se supone que yo debo creer que tus intenciones son genuinas? ¿Qué ahora tú, después de hacer de su vida un infierno, quieres ayudar a Sasuke?” Un sonido de incredulidad dejó su garganta. La kunoichi estaba anonadada. El nervio que tenía este hombre para hablarle así no conocía de límites. El hecho de que lo hiciese con la forma de un niño de doce años y sin mirarla a la cara le indignaba aún más.

¡Maldición! Si no le podía dar con los puños, lo haría con el filo de su lengua, al menos.

“¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? ¿Remordimientos de último minuto?” se burló. “¿Acaso tienes miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que has hecho con él?”

Sakura puso en cada palabra todo el veneno que pudo, olvidando por completo todos sus miedos y reservas anteriores respecto al infame nukenin y su poder. Si iba a morir no se iba a guardar su opinión, al menos.

“¡Qué cínico de tu parte, pero la verdad puedes ahorrarte todo este melodrama! Yo ya entiendo a Sasuke y lo que él desea muy bien: matarte y vengar a su familia. Y cuando lo haga, él volverá con nosotros a casa”.

“Es posible…” contestó luego de una pausa, sin afectación alguna.

“¿No le crees capaz?”

“Oh, él va a matarme, seguro; pero lo que pase después es bastante incierto”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Si Sasuke supiera la verdad sobre su pasado se volvería sin dudarlo en contra de Konoha para destruirla con el mismo fervor con el que ahora mismo, me busca”.

“¡Sasuke nunca iría en contra de Konoha! ¡Nunca, me oyes!”

Azorada, Sakura decidió en ese momento que Itachi tenía que estar alucinando dentro de su propia ilusión, si es que algo así fuese posible. ¡Era una locura! Simplemente era inconcebible que Sasuke pudiese llegar al punto de atacar su propio hogar y con ello, a todos sus amigos.

En ese momento Itachi se volvió a verla por fin, con un semblante neutro que de alguna manera consiguió descolocarla, haciéndola sentir torpe y ordinaria bajo su escrutinio.

“Entonces aún no le conoces” sentenció.

“¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo le conozco mejor que tú...!” pero sólo le gritaba a un árbol vacío, un remolino de humo blanco disipándose en la brisa era lo único que había dejado atrás el maldito Uchiha.

Temblando de rabia e indignación, Sakura se preguntó si las paredes en este lugar serían tan satisfactorias de derribar como las del mundo real.

Sus nudillos crujieron en anticipación.

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

 

-o-

 

Transpirando y con los nudillos ardiendo placenteramente bajo sus guantes, Sakura se sintió enseguida mucho mejor, si bien algo culpable por vandalizar espacios públicos con sus puños. Aun en una Konoha ficticia, una parte de su mente se estaba juzgando como una delincuente por todos los destrozos que había causado.

Al menos la explosión de adrenalina había servido para calmarla y ayudarla a pensar con más claridad.

Considerando dónde estaba y lo que Itachi podía hacer con ella allí, estar atrapada en una revisión subjetiva del pasado era el menor de los males posibles. Siempre que mantuviera la cabeza fría y la perspectiva respecto a lo que era real y lo que no, ella no debería tener problemas para salir de allí en una pieza. ¡Qué Itachi intente manipularla si puede! Mientras tanto, ella bien podía intentar sacar algún provecho a la situación.

Con esa idea en mente, Sakura se dedicó a vagar con curiosidad por la aldea, tratando de olvidar su predicamento y disfrutar del clima agradable de la tarde mientras esperaba que la ilusión le guiase hasta la próxima parada. Pronto los minutos se hicieron horas y ella seguía paseando a su libre albedrío. Itachi parecía estar ignorándola y eso la hizo sentir secretamente feliz, imaginando que sus palabras habían irritado al estoico criminal lo suficiente como para mantenerlo fuera de su camino. ¡Haruno Sakura había espantado a Uchiha Itachi fuera de su propia ilusión! ¡JA! Era una idea ridícula y por primera vez desde quedara atrapada la kunoichi se encontró riendo de buena gana ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Con pies adoloridos de tanto caminar, y corta de aliento entre la risa y el cansancio, Sakura se dejó caer sin ceremonia en una banca del parque. Aquí solía venir a jugar cuando era niña y sus preocupaciones no iban más allá de sacar buenas calificaciones. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y a pesar de que su agotamiento era genuino, no sentía ni hambre ni sed. Era difícil percibir el paso del tiempo en un lugar así, pero al menos no tener que preocuparse por sustento físico le daba algún alivio a su miseria.

Una cosa había aprendido en su divagar y aunque le doliera, tenía que admitirlo, al menos para sus adentros: La complejidad y el nivel de detalle de Tsukuyomi eran absolutamente increíbles y dignos de admiración. Para empezar la ilusión no la estaba limitando de ninguna manera, podía ir a donde quisiera y en todas partes encontraba la aldea recreada a la perfección. Si entraba en una habitación, en un comercio, o en una casa donde Itachi nunca había estado, lo sabía de inmediato porque los encontraba como fuera de foco, impersonales, genéricos, a veces vacíos y otras veces llenos de gentes desconocidas atrapadas en una rutina interminable. Pero todo estaba allí. Era como estar en una maqueta súper detallada de tamaño real.

Una mente ordinaria nunca podría ejecutar un doujutsu tan descomunal como este.

Lo que la llevó enseguida a preguntarse el por qué… Un genio de su calibre, un ninja talentoso heredero de un Clan reconocido, reducido a ser un criminal infame, un nukenin buscado por todos los países, luego de una noche de violencia primitiva e innecesaria. ¡Un acto contra-natura!

Sakura no le conocía y quizás era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero por lo poco que había visto del Itachi del pasado y lo que sabía del Itachi del presente, estaba segura de que el shinobi no estaba tan demente como muchos querían creer. Había un método en su aparente locura y la kunoichi estaba determinada a descubrir cuál era.

Una fuerte brisa se levantó a su alrededor, trayendo consigo el fresco de la noche en ciernes. Un escalofrío la sacudió brevemente, con lo que puso los pies sobre la banca y abrazó sus piernas, descansando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas en un intento por mantener el frío a raya. Una nostalgia inexplicable le apretó el corazón en ese momento. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Quería volver a verles y la incertidumbre sobre la factibilidad de salir de allí reactivó toda la ansiedad y las dudas que sintió cuando quedó atrapada.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por bloquear la ilusión y con ella, todos sus miedos. ¿Tal vez podría dormir un rato allí mismo?

Entonces lo sintió. La brisa cesó abruptamente y el ambiente a su alrededor tomó una cualidad distinta. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que Tsukuyomi había cambiado de nuevo.

Con la emoción de enfrentar lo desconocido latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, Sakura levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos.

Estaba sentada frente a un templo, en uno de los escalones de piedra que conducían hacia su entrada. Ella nunca había estado en el lugar, pero lo reconocía de verlo tantas veces en la distancia, elevado en una pendiente al fondo del complejo Uchiha y visible aun detrás de los altos muros. Era el Templo de Nakano, iluminado entonces por la luz de la luna llena, que le confería una cualidad misteriosa y casi etérea.

Aceptando de nuevo la inutilidad de resistirse, la kunoichi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada, reparando en las lámparas de piedra que la flanqueaban iluminando el camino hasta las enormes puertas ornadas. Una vez adentro fue evidente para ella que este era mucho más que un lugar de oración y recogimiento espiritual. El séptimo tatami del lado derecho había sido levantado y en su lugar un pasadizo descendía hacia lo desconocido.

Con una profunda bocanada de aire, se animó a enfrentar el nuevo misterio. En pocos segundos había descendido varios metros, caminando con propósito sobre un suelo de roca que había sido pulido bajo los pasos de quienes transitaban el lugar, evidenciando su uso frecuente. Parecía ser un pasadizo interno de comunicación, pero la kunoichi no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde conducía. Le tomó unos diez minutos seguir el serpenteante túnel hasta una cámara amplia, tallada en roca viva e iluminada sencillamente con antorchas en todo el perímetro. En ella al menos treinta personas se encontraban sentadas sobre un enorme rectángulo de tatami con el símbolo Uchiha que cubría buena parte del suelo. Estaban dispuestos en dos líneas paralelas, flanqueando un altar de piedra sobre el que se encontraban dispuestas algunas reliquias familiares y varios bastones de incienso que ardían como tributo. Sentado de espaldas al altar y presidiendo la reunión, se encontraba Uchiha Fugaku.

Sakura supo enseguida que nada bueno se cocinaba en este lugar si tanto secretismo era necesario.

Animada con la valentía del que es invisible, se aproximó tomando nota de los rostros de los presentes, sus ropas y sus maneras. Estaba sin duda ante la élite del Clan Uchiha y a juzgar por la edad de los que se sentaban más cerca del altar, de los ancianos que fungían como consejeros, los más altos en la jerarquía después del líder.

Los excitados murmullos que corrían entre los presentes se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Fugaku levantó su mano en señal de orden.

“Es evidente que tus noticias nos son favorables” dijo sin ocultar su complacencia. Por unos segundos Sakura contuvo la respiración, confundida por la mirada del patriarca Uchiha que parecía estar fija en ella.

“Todo ha salido como ordenaste”, contestó la voz a sus espaldas y Sakura se reprendió mentalmente por haberse sobresaltado cuando ya sabía que él iba a aparecer, tarde o temprano.

Itachi se detuvo a su lado, inclinándose brevemente en reverencia.  Sakura pudo ver enseguida que el tiempo no se había adelantado esta vez; este era el mismo Itachi de doce años que había visto más temprano, de facciones consumidas y alto para su edad –ella apenas le superaba por unos pocos centímetros. Entonces la kunoichi reparó en su atuendo y se quedó boquiabierta. El uniforme ajustado y elegante de ANBU parecía haber sido diseñado para shinobis como él, enfatizando su poder y versatilidad. En su brazo un tatuaje recién trazado brillaba en una piel aún roja e irritada por el procedimiento.

No pudo evitarlo; verle con el símbolo de las fuerzas especiales en el brazo le sentó terriblemente mal. Genio o no, Itachi era sólo un niño y los ANBU eran, esencialmente, asesinos…

¿En serio que nadie lo vio venir? Casi parecía que habían incitado a Itachi a la locura.

“Finalmente, nuestra paciencia ha dado sus frutos” Fukaku continuó, dirigiendo su atención a los presentes. “La última pieza que necesitamos está en su lugar. Itachi ha entrado en el ANBU como el conducto que nos conectará con la aldea y la parte más radical de su Consejo”.

Varios asintieron y nuevos murmullos comenzaron a circular. Itachi se irguió un poco más, casi imperceptiblemente y Sakura pensó por un momento que su espalda estaba por quebrarse con la tensión que ocultaba tan bien en su semblante. El hecho de que le hubiesen ordenado entrar en ANBU lo hacía todo mucho peor.

“¡Nuestros días como esclavos del Clan Senyu están por terminar!” Fukaku exclamó orgulloso y todos, a excepción de Itachi, contestaron con palmadas y expresiones de asentimiento.

_‘¿Esclavos?’_

Ella no entendía a qué se refería con eso, pero al menos ahora, las cosas estaban comenzando a ponerse interesantes. 

 

 

-o-

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Para el que no lo recuerde, el día antes de la entrada de Sasuke en la academia, Fugaku le dice a Itachi que lo va a acompañar en su misión para asegurarse de su éxito en entrar al ANBU. Itachi le dice que él prefiere abandonar la misión e ir a la ceremonia de Sasuke… Fugaku accede entonces a acompañar a Sasuke de mala gana y yo quiero cachetearlo forever por ello…
> 
> Comento esto porque el fic no va a repasar todas las escenas que se han visto del pasado (que me da pereza y sería medio aburrido), así que parto del principio de que todos se acuerdan de lo esencial como para no perderse en el contexto.


	4. A Conspiracy Unmasked (Una conspiración revelada)

-o-

_"One sees clearly only with the heart._

_What is essential is invisible to the eye."_

\- Antoine de Saint-Exupery

-o-

 

 

**c4- A Conspiracy Unmasked** (Una conspiración revelada)

 

Dando tumbos y más de un traspié, Sakura subió lo más rápido que le fue posible por las escaleras del pasadizo secreto en el templo Nakano. La necesidad de escapar superaba cualquier instinto de prudencia que su entrenamiento ninja indicaba como necesario en territorio enemigo. Aunque, técnicamente, todo estuviese pasando en el interior de su cerebro.

Tan pronto se encontró con la incipiente luz del amanecer en el horizonte y el aire fresco luego del largo y sofocante encierro, se dejó caer al suelo allí mismo, brazos y piernas en todas direcciones, los ojos fijos en las últimas estrellas visibles en el cielo.

Un leve tremor le recorrió el cuerpo mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Tenía un enjambre enfurecido zumbando dentro de su cabeza.

El problema era que lo que acababa de presenciar no tenía sentido para ella. No al menos en el contexto idealizado en el que siempre imaginó al Clan Uchiha y a todos los clanes que conformaban la aldea.

Para Sakura –y para todos los ninjas de su generación, quienes crecieron luego de la guerra– Konoha era una aldea modelo para el mundo ninja. La primera en establecer el sistema de clanes unificados por país, acabando con el caos y restableciendo la paz en un sistema funcional y autorregulado de gobierno.

O al menos eso era lo que le habían repetido hasta la saciedad en la academia.

Que ese ideal y el equilibrio entre clanes fuesen menos que perfectos nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza y no podía sentirse más estúpida por ello. La posibilidad de descontento, incluso de disidencia dentro de una organización tan compleja como una aldea shinobi le parecía ahora, muy evidente.

El presenciar por varias horas cómo los líderes de uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja, conspiraban en contra del Hokage y de su propia aldea, sin duda había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su perspectiva de la realidad.

_‘Yo te enseñaré la realidad de tu mundo, de tu aldea, dentro de esta ilusión’._

Las palabras de Itachi resonaron como una sentencia en su cabeza. Ahora mismo, el miedo a no poder distinguir entre la verdad y las mentiras del nukenin le sofocaba. ¿Cómo podía defenderse de un ataque semejante? Ella no conocía lo que ocultaba el pasado Uchiha más allá de los rumores que circulaban en la aldea y que, francamente, tenían menos credibilidad que nada de lo que había visto hasta ahora. Revelar una conspiración semejante complicaba las cosas de manera exponencial. Pero lo más desconcertante para ella, había sido descubrirse sintiendo lástima por el niño-ANBU que parecía estar solo en medio de la tormenta que se gestaba en el seno de su clan.

_‘Mientras no te dejes confundir por sus manipulaciones’_ su yo interior protestó enseguida.

Algo le decía a la kunoichi que lástima era lo último que el Uchiha deseaba despertar en ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Kakashi-sensei les había enseñado a ver debajo de lo que estaba debajo de las cosas. Quizás la realidad de la aldea que le presentaba ahora Itachi le daría una oportunidad de ver más allá de sus intenciones y descubrir esa verdad que necesitaba para sobrevivir... descubrir lo que quería Itachi de ella y, tal vez, un modo de salvar a Sasuke.

_‘¡No te dejes manipular, Sakura!’_

 

-o-

 

“¡Me temo que ya no podemos esperar más, Sarutobi!”

Con un golpe de su puño sobre la mesa, Mitokado Homura protestó en un tono de voz muy inapropiado para un miembro del Consejo, más aún para dirigirse al líder de toda Konoha. “Es claro con este reporte que la situación se ha agravado más allá de todo lo previsto”.

“Los Uchiha deben ser detenidos de inmediato o tendremos una guerra interna en puertas”. Utatane Koharu, parecía estar más compuesta, pero no fue menos enfática que su hermano.

El Tercero cerró los ojos, sopesando la gravedad de todo lo que había escuchado. A su lado, el principal detractor del Clan Uchiha se puso de pie.

“No sólo deben ser detenidos, querida Koharu, o esta situación se repetirá, como tantas otras veces, en el futuro”. La voz calmada y profunda de Shimura Danzo contrastaba con la agitación de sus colegas.

“El reporte que nos ha dado Itachi no nos deja lugar a dudas. Es hora de tomar una acción definitiva, como ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, Hokage-sama. La supresión del Clan Uchiha es necesaria si la aldea ha de continuar...”.

“¡NO!”

Sakura se volvió sobre sí misma, la furia haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

“¡Haz ido demasiado lejos esta vez, Itachi!” vociferó apuntando con el dedo a la figura postrada frente a ella, ataviado en un uniforme ANBU que aún le resultaba extraño en el cuerpo de un niño. “¡De ninguna manera voy a aceptar que esta farsa es cierta!”

A sus espaldas, la _‘farsa’_ se había detenido, el tiempo congelado al parecer con la sola fuerza de sus gritos. La cara de Danzo a medio camino entre una palabra y otra sería cómica sino fuera por la gravedad de la situación.

Esta vez Tsukuyomi la había llevado a la Torre Hokage, a presenciar el reporte del joven ANBU ante el Honorable Consejo de Konoha.

En verdad ella había tratado de controlarse desde el inicio, pero había un límite a lo que podía soportar sin inmutarse.

“¡¿Realmente piensas que voy a creer que eras un doble espía?! ¡¿Qué denunciaste la conspiración de tu propio Clan?!”

Frente a ella, Itachi parecía tan paralizado como el resto del Consejo con su interrupción, y Sakura quería ir a arrancarle sus estúpidos cabellos de la cabeza solo para hacerlo reaccionar.

“Si ahora va a resultar que eres inocente de todo y que la aldea es la verdadera culpable de… de…”.

Ella no podía ni siquiera decirlo, mucho menos considerarlo como verdadero.

“Yo no soy inocente”.

Itachi se puso de pie con rapidez, volviendo las palmas de sus manos, enfundadas en guantes negros, hacia ella. “No dudes por favor que con estas manos yo asesiné a todos los Uchiha”.

Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, espantada con la frialdad de sus palabras.

“¿Y lo hiciste por orden de Konoha?” La kunoichi negó con la cabeza. “Estás desquiciado si piensas que yo voy a creer…”.

“Si yo sufriese de algún desequilibrio mental como sugieres” la interrumpió con una calma enervante, “no me hubiese detenido luego de exterminar a mi propio Clan”. Itachi comenzó a moverse en su dirección y Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no retroceder y mostrar debilidad.

“¿Por qué no ir a por otros clanes en la aldea? ¿Por qué no ir a por el Hokage directamente y tomar el control? ¿Por qué no destruir a otras aldeas en todos estos años?” Se detuvo por fin a un par de metros de ella y aun así la distancia se sentía sofocante.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero no logró articular una respuesta coherente.

“No te parece que todo fue demasiado… sistemático, casi quirúrgico. Extirpar algo indeseado y cerrar la herida sin dejar mayor rastro”.

“Tal vez no estás loco, pero la alternativa…”.

“La alternativa para ti es abrir los ojos a lo que el mundo shinobi no quiere que veas. A lo que Konoha y cualquier otra de las aldeas es capaz de hacer para mantener el estado de las cosas. En este caso, la paz interna y con ella, el equilibrio del mundo shinobi”.

Sakura se volvió para ver la figura del Hokage a sus espaldas. El semblante siempre afable en su memoria, estaba marcado por profundas líneas de preocupación, más evidentes ahora que estaban congeladas en su rostro inmóvil. Este era el hombre que siempre le había hecho sentir segura cuando era niña. El hombre que había representado todo lo bueno y formidable de ser un ninja de la aldea entre las hojas.

“¡No! Me niego a creer que un hombre como el Sandaime haya considerado siquiera hacer algo como esto”. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza, halándose un poco de los cabellos en su desesperación. “¡Es absurdo!”. Ella tenía… no, necesitaba creer que había un límite que nadie cruzaba nunca.

“Incluso si los Uchiha iban a intentar un golpe de Estado, eso no justifica ordenar el genocidio de todo un Clan”.

“El Sandaime hizo entonces todo lo posible por evitarlo…” Itachi bajó la mirada por unos segundos.

Sakura, muy a su pesar, alcanzó a ver en sus ojos un mínimo destello de remordimiento que la estremeció. Cuando Itachi volvió a alzar la mirada, dura y distante de siempre, Sakura ya no sabía si lo que había visto era real o no.

Y dentro de una ilusión, esa era una pregunta imposible de contestar.

“Creas o no en lo que has visto, debes saber que el culpable de todo lo que ocurrió entonces y de todo lo que va mal ahora en Konoha, es este hombre”. El ninja apuntó con su mano y Sakura se volvió de nuevo para encontrarse con el rostro inanimado de Shimura Danzo.

“En este momento yo aún no conozco las verdaderas intenciones de Danzo y para cuando las descubra ya será demasiado tarde”. Itachi sonaba agitado por primera vez, como si perdiera un poco su eterna compostura con solo hablar del infame Jefe de la División Root. “Es indispensable que sea detenido antes de que el daño sea irreversible. Él es el verdadero enemigo oculto al que deben vencer”.

Por unos segundos, Sakura se sintió tan paralizada como la escena a su alrededor. Tantas emociones y dudas cruzaban por su cabeza que explotar parecía ahora una posibilidad cierta. Y en eso, la pequeña kunoichi, aprendiz de la Godaime, era sin duda una experta.

“¿Así que esto es lo que quieres?” se volvió hacia Itachi con puños apretados y el rosto enrojeciendo más a cada segundo. “¿Desviar nuestra atención hacia alguien dentro la aldea? ¿Es ese el plan de Akatsuki? ¿Dividirnos desde adentro?”

El nukenin permaneció impasible y silencioso frente a sus acusaciones, como era de esperarse. Sakura solo se encendió más con ello.

“¡¿Y tú creías que me ibas a convencer fácilmente, verdad?!” siguió recriminando a toda voz, el miedo que le inspiraba Itachi y la ilusión en la que estaba atrapada completamente olvidado en su arrebato. “¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar volverme en contra de mi aldea?!”

La kunoichi estaba a segundos de demolerlo todo, cuando lo absurdo de la situación en la que estaba la golpeó de frente: gritando a la imagen de un nukenin de doce años que ni siquiera existía ya. Nada de lo que veía era real, nada era verdad, y Sakura iba a necesitar muchas horas de terapia para recuperar la confianza en sus propios sentidos.

“Bueno, esta ha sido una historia entretenida, pero creo que ya tuve suficiente de fantasías” sentenció, poniendo con dificultad un freno a su temperamento. “No entiendo bien qué esperas ganar con esto, pero yo aquí me bajo”.

“No”.

Una palabra y el mundo se tiñó de rojo. Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo, sofocada, las manos al cuello tratando de recuperar la facultad de respirar.

“Lo que yo quiero es que protejas a Konoha y a Sasuke”.

La kunoichi apenas alcanzaría a oír sus últimas palabras antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

“Y voy a probártelo”.

 

-o-

 

Su elección fue la acertada sin duda.

Haruno Sakura tenía la motivación correcta –su deseo de salvar a Sasuke– y las influencias necesarias en la aldea como la aprendiz de la Hokage, para lograr el objetivo que él se había propuesto. Su posición en el tablero de shogi era perfecta.

Con Naruto tenía a su disposición una fuerza en verdad ilimitada, si las cosas se salían de control. Con Sakura la influencia política y la mediación que serían necesarias para superar la crisis sin revelarlo todo.

Lo que no esperaba Itachi era encontrarse con una kunoichi tan determinada como impredecible.

La emocionalidad la esperaba en cierta medida, pero ella era más compleja que eso, cuando la fuerza de su carácter controlaba su temperamento, pero no su intelecto. No iba a ser fácil convencerla, pero esa era la idea. Alguien fácil de convencer no tendría la inteligencia ni la fortaleza necesaria para la tarea pendiente.

Y detener a Danzo iba a requerir de las mejores habilidades de todos trabajando al máximo de sus capacidades.

El problema era que todo tomaba tiempo y, paradójicamente, a Itachi se le estaba terminando el suyo cuando en Tsukuyomi parecía tener tanto a su disposición. Pero hasta eso, como muchas otras cosas en su vida, había sido una ilusión.

“La próxima vez, ¿puedes avisar antes de hacer eso?”

A su lado, la kunichi tendida en el suelo estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

El dolor de cabeza que sufría era evidente por el constante parpadeo y el frotar de sienes; destellos rojos danzando aún frente a sus ojos.

Hasta ese momento las transiciones en Tsukuyomi habían sido rápidas, casi imperceptibles si no se estaba prestando verdadera atención. Este último cambio tan brusco le decía a Sakura que Uchiha Itachi, en la forma del joven ANBU a su lado, estaba más frustrado de lo que sus maneras parecían indicar.

“¿Dónde estamos ahora?” inquirió mientras se levantaba despacio, su estómago protestando todo movimiento.

“En el cuartel de la División ROOT”.

Eso puso en alerta a la kunoichi, despejando lo que quedaba de su malestar; su molestia previa con el nukenin aparentemente olvidada.

Siempre le había intrigado el tema ANBU y el misterio que rodeaba a las fuerzas especiales tanto como a todos los demás. Desde que Sai se había integrado al equipo, esa curiosidad se había vuelto casi en una compulsión, al punto de interrogar a la propia Godaime cuando la encontraba pasada de tragos.

¿Qué? Era una táctica ninja válida como cualquier otra.

No que hubiese logrado obtener mucha información de ese modo. Pero si las fuerzas especiales eran misteriosas, su división ROOT era ese secreto sucio de la familia que nadie quería revelar. Tal vez ahora tendría oportunidad de entender –tanto como de cierto fuese lo que el Uchiha le mostraba.

En cualquier caso, las mejores mentiras son las que tienen un asidero en la realidad, así que algo lograría sacar en claro de todo esto, estaba segura.

Itachi comenzó a moverse entonces y ella le siguió sin mediar palabra.

Estaban en un corredor mal iluminado y estrecho, que parecía no tener fin. Tuberías de todos los diámetros brotaban como raíces de paredes, suelo y techo, como tejiendo una red a su alrededor. Eso y el aire viciado por mala circulación le confirmaron que se encontraban en algún lugar debajo de la aldea.

El corredor les condujo a otro más amplio y que giraba en torno a una gran habitación con forma de domo en el centro. Las puertas de entrada frente a ellos eran de metal pulido, que brillando bajo la tenue luz artificial parecían ser tan gruesas como su torso. Itachi giró hacia la derecha avanzando hasta alcanzar una de las tres estrechas ventanillas de observación que se encontraban repartidas a intervalos en toda la amplia circunferencia del recinto.

“¿Que es este lugar?” inquirió, rompiendo el silencio al tiempo que espiaba a través del cristal.

La habitación estaba mucho mejor iluminada, pero vacía de toda decoración en sus muros y pisos blancos. En el centro –también de manera circular– una serie de camillas estaban dispuestas en torno a un enorme aparato mecánico que se elevaba hasta el techo y que Sakura nunca había visto antes. Sus luces intermitentes contrastaban con las runas y sellos que cubrían su superficie y que tampoco pudo identificar.

En cada camilla había un ninja atado firmemente a ella, con innumerable cantidad de tubos que le conectaban al aparato. Todos parecían dormir plácidamente, excepto que, en lugar de una almohada, sus cabezas estaban dentro de una especie de casco metálico que les rodeaba el cráneo y que distaba de todo concepto de comodidad y descanso conocido.

“Este es el Centro de re-acondicionamiento”.

Sakura se sobresaltó con la voz de Itachi, tan ensimismada estaba en el examen de todo lo que veía que se había olvidado que él estaba allí a su lado, o siquiera de la pregunta que le había hecho momentos antes.

“¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué le están haciendo a esos shinobis con esa máquina?”

“Danzo elige personalmente a los candidatos para entrar en su división. Candidatos que representan los valores más ortodoxos de la vida ninja y que él aprecia como esenciales para lograr sus objetivos”.

En ese momento las puertas de entrada a la habitación se abrieron, reclamando de nuevo la atención de la kunoichi. Dos hombres vestidos con batas blancas ingresaron primero, seguidos de cerca por el propio Danzo y otro ninja que Sakura reconoció como Akimichi Torifu, su ex-compañero de equipo y mano derecha en la División.

Como siempre que le veía, el líder de ROOT le causaba a Sakura un desagrado sin nombre e involuntario y que muchas veces le hacía sentir tan incómoda como avergonzada de su reacción, pues Danzo era un shinobi de renombre y muy respetado de la aldea. Pero eso no significaba que ella subestimaba a este hombre. Por el contrario, su fama y su aspecto –un hombre mayor cubierto de vendajes y usando bastón– le dejaban muy en claro lo peligroso que era, a pesar de las apariencias.

Ahora, había algo en la situación frente a sus ojos que puso todos sus instintos en alerta, como cuando Ino estaba a punto de hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido, cuyas consecuencias ella terminaría por pagar.

“Luego de ser seleccionados” Sakura dio otro respingo, sobresaltada de nuevo por Itachi, “entrar en ROOT no requiere de ninguna prueba o entrenamiento especial”. Cuando la kunoichi se volvió a verle, la oscuridad en sus ojos le quitó el aliento.

“Lo único que se necesita es sobrevivir a esto” sentenció.

Sakura volvió con aprehensión su mirada a lo que ocurría en el interior de la habitación.

Los hombres de blanco se acercaron uno de los shinobis, arrastrando hasta él una bandeja con varios utensilios de los cuales Sakura solo logró identificar la mitad como verdadero equipo médico. A cada lado del paciente, comenzaron a colocar lo que parecían unas agujas, delgadas y alargadas a través de cada una de las diferentes perforaciones que antes se le antojaron decorativas en el casco que rodeaba su cráneo. Con el movimiento de pequeñas tuercas a los lados del punto de inserción parecían ir ajustando el ángulo al milímetro, discutiendo entre ellos los ajustes y el próximo lugar de colocación.

Una vez que no menos de ocho agujas estuvieron en su lugar a completa satisfacción de los doctores, uno de ellos tomó una especie de martillo y con pequeños golpes comenzó a clavar cada aguja en el cráneo con la naturalidad de quien pone un clavo en la pared para colgar un cuadro. Enseguida comenzaron los gritos que fueron ignorados mientras el procedimiento seguía su curso. A una distancia prudencial, Danzo y Torifu observaban todo con interés.

Muy a su pesar, los ojos de Sakura estaban pegados a lo que ocurría; atrapada entre el absoluto horror y la parte racional y científica de su cerebro que le exigía seguir mirando hasta obtener respuestas.

Para cuando todas las agujas fueron clavadas a diferente profundidad según el criterio de los médicos, los gritos habían cesado. El shinobi sobre la camilla parecía ahora murmurar para sí mismo, babas cayendo de su boca abierta a borbotones. Unos ajustes de tuercas después y el shinobi se quedó por completo inmóvil, los ojos abiertos y mirando al frente. Los médicos le hicieron varias preguntas que Sakura no pudo escuchar, y que increíblemente el shinobi contestó con aparente soltura.

La kinoichi cerró los puños cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando.

El segundo shinobi en ser _atendido_ no corrió con tanta suerte, convulsionando hasta su muerte a la segunda aguja.

Cuando el tercero comenzó a chillar, sus ojos y orejas llorando sangre, Sakura no pudo seguir mirando. Tampoco tenía sentido, pues ya había visto suficiente como para comprender lo esencial.

“Daño controlado. Modifican el comportamiento y las respuestas cognitivas de los candidatos cambiando directamente la configuración de sus cerebros. A mayor edad, mayor el riesgo de… efectos indeseados”.

La casual explicación de Itachi sonaba tan indiferente como era innecesaria. Sakura ya había llegado a esas mismas conclusiones luego de seguir el procedimiento con atención. Aunque hasta entonces era algo que hubiese creído imposible, sino completamente inhumano y fuera de toda ética profesional.

“Imagino que cosas como no sentir dolor y obediencia ciega están al tope de la lista ¿no?” inquirió aferrándose a un cinismo científico que no estaba segura de sentir por completo. Al menos se sintió orgullosa cuando su voz no tembló.

Itachi asintió solemne. “A los que sobreviven les sellan la lengua para que no puedan divulgar los secretos de la organización o de Danzo. Cualquier intento, así sea forzado por una técnica en contra de la voluntad del portador, terminará en su muerte”.

Sakura cerró los ojos por varios segundos, tratando de discernir entre su indignación ante todo lo que había visto y lo verdaderamente importante de los hechos que Itachi le presentaba.

“Todo esto es horrible y deshonesto, sí, pero no significa que Danzo sea un enemigo de Konoha. Sus métodos son cuestionables pero su lealtad, hasta el momento, no lo es”.

En ese instante, Sakura hubiera jurado que las comisuras de los labios de Itachi se movieron, como luchando contra una sonrisa. Entonces, el ruido de las puertas abriéndose cortó cualquier respuesta. La kunoichi dio un vistazo rápido al interior de la habitación comprobando que Danzo y Torifu ya no estaban dentro.

Itachi ya se movía rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la puerta cuando Sakura se volvió, siguiéndole para interceptar a los shinobis.

“¿No crees que estás apresurándote con esto? Los nuevos candidatos no estarán listos a tiempo”.

La kunoichi le dio alcance enseguida, colocándose al lado de Itachi, la espalda pegada de la pared. Un poco más adelante, ocultos por la curvatura del pasillo, ambos hombres se habían detenido a charlar.

“Puede ser el final de todo lo que hemos construido si alguien se entera de tus planes”, continuó Torifu en un tono que delataba mucho de su nerviosismo.

En contraste, la voz de Danzo carecía de inflexión alguna. “No podemos esperar. Si los Uchiha actúan antes, sin duda perderemos todo”.

“Pero destruir el Clan significa destruir el Sharingan”.

“No necesariamente…” Sakura no le veía, pero adivinaba la sonrisa de Danzo oculta en sus palabras.

“¿Has encontrado cómo hacerlo entonces?” Torifu parecía muy sorprendido. Esta era una cuestión que sin duda tenían mucho tiempo sopesando.

Los pasos de Danzo se reanudaron, evidentes solo por el “tac-tac” de su bastón. “El Sharingan es un arma invaluable, que será preservada. Son los shinobis que los poseen la única basura que será descartada”.

En pocos segundos ni sus voces ni sus pasos se escucharon más.

Sakura miró a Itachi de soslayo. Si el comentario de Danzo había hecho alguna mella en él, no lo demostraba. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente, considerando lo estoico que era el Uchiha. Lo verdaderamente increíble eran esos pequeños indicios que la kunoichi comenzaba a notar en él, reflejo de lo que pensaba y sentía. Duraban menos de un segundo, pero estaban allí y Sakura quería –no, ella necesitaba– ver más.

“Está claro que los Uchiha no están en su lista de clanes favoritos”, Sakura desestimó, tratando de sacar alguna reacción del shinobi a su lado, mientras ocultaba su propio malestar con el asunto.

“Danzo siempre ha sido tan ambicioso como peligroso”, Itachi contestó, moviéndose unos pasos hacia adelante, “pero en este momento yo lo subestimé pensando que estaba más allá de su capacidad el dominar el verdadero poder del Sharingan”.

“¿Quieres decir que, en el presente, él lo ha logrado?”

“De una forma que yo mismo no esperaba” Itachi apretó los puños y Sakura tomó nota de otra reacción para analizar y clasificar después.

“Por mucho tiempo mi preocupación estuvo en que tratara de hacer un ejército con shinobis como Hatake Kakashi, cuyo caso él siempre estudió de cerca, reclutándonos a ambos en varias misiones”.

Sakura se sorprendió. Sabía que Kakashi-sensei había estado en ANBU pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza que en algún punto él había trabajado con Danzo o hecho equipo con el mismísimo Itachi.

“Pero el caso de Kakashi-san es único, su resistencia a…” Itachi calló abruptamente, volviéndose hacia ella con el semblante en blanco. “Estaba equivocado y ese error pone a la aldea en peligro en este momento”.

“Aun así, esto no prueba lo que dices”. Sakura eligió ignorar la extraña pausa y continuar con su argumento inicial, tratando de forzar la mano de Itachi. “Las acciones de Danzo siguen priorizando sólo lo que beneficia a la aldea ante una amenaza presente”.

“Danzo siempre ha protegido a Konoha, es cierto”. Itachi confirmó de inmediato, ningún reproche o duda marcaba su rostro. “El problema es que, en su opinión, él es el único que entiende _lo qué es_ Konoha y lo que _debe ser_ en el futuro”.

En ese momento, viendo al joven ANBU frente a ella y oyendo sus palabras, Sakura por fin entendió perfectamente lo que significaba el lema de ROOT: _‘Mantener al gran árbol de Konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra’_.

Danzo era sin duda el jardinero de la aldea.

Desde las sombras, siempre abonando la tierra… arrancando malas hierbas a su alrededor y podando sus ramas, a capricho.

 

-o-

 

“¡Ah, Itachi-kun, qué bueno que has venido!”

Itachi hizo una profunda reverencia al entrar, sus modales perfectos como siempre.

“Con su permiso, Hokage-sama”.

Sakura entró a la oficina del Sandaime detrás de Itachi, apenas conteniéndose de hacer también una reverencia por la fuerza de la costumbre. Era fácil olvidar que ella era poco más que una sombra en este mundo pasado que Itachi había creado en su mente.

Luego de salir del cuartel de ROOT, Sakura había seguido al Uchiha corriendo a toda velocidad por los techos de la aldea, llegando a la Torre Hokage en tiempo record y sin sudar una gota –cosa que definitivamente iba a echar de menos en el mundo real.

Si es que volvía con vida al mundo real, claro.

“Espero que estés aquí con buenas noticias”.

“Eso quisiera, Hokage-sama, pero no tengo progresos que reportar”.

“¿Qué tienes entonces que reportar, Itachi-kun? Si bien apreciaría mucho una visita social, tú nunca vienes sin motivo a verme”. Con un gesto de su mano le invitó a acercarse, al tiempo que él mismo tomaba asiento, no tras su escritorio, sino en una de las sillas reservadas para las visitas. Itachi tomó asiento a su lado, eliminando efectivamente toda formalidad entre ambos.

Las sorpresas no parecían tener fin para Sakura, cuando el actuar del Sandaime dejaba tan en claro la familiaridad y la confianza que existían entre ambos shinobis. Era evidente que el Hokage apreciaba y respetaba a Itachi y este a su vez admiraba al viejo Sarutobi.

“He estado pensando mucho en segundas oportunidades y nuevos comienzos”. Con la mirada clavada en la alfombra frente a sus pies, el temido prodigio ANBU parecía desaparecer en la forma más simple de un niño tímido buscando algo de simpatía.

“¿Para ti?” inquirió el Sandaime sin malicia.

“Para todos los Uchiha, Hokage-sama”.

El viejo Sarutobi se recostó con más comodidad contra el respaldar de su silla, volviendo el rostro hacia la ventana por varios segundos antes de contestar. Si bien su mirada reflejaba serenidad, su voz no podía ocultar una medida de impotencia y otra de vergüenza.

“Nadie lo merece más. Desde el ataque del Kyuubi, los Uchiha han sido castigados como responsables a pesar de no existir ninguna prueba en su contra. Quitarles el poder que tenían como Policía de Konoha y segregarlos dentro de la propia aldea solo precipitó un daño que ya estaba hecho desde que el Segundo Hokage no fue un Uchiha, como era lo propio. Tampoco nadie en el Consejo ha sido Uchiha en la historia de la aldea”.

Sakura nunca lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que el Hokage lo decía no parecía justo que solo uno de los dos clanes fundadores tuviese todo el control.

Frente a ella, el silencio entre ambos se extendió por varios segundos, mientras que el viejo Sandaime examinaba con ojos cansados pero afectuosos a un Itachi inmóvil en su asiento, algo encorvado sobre sí mismo.

“La oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo te espera Itachi, pero me temo que no será sin cambios profundos y dolorosos para todos”.

Itachi asintió despacio, despegando por fin la mirada del suelo. En un parpadeo el niño desapareció tras el ANBU, de espalda rígida y voz segura.

“Danzo está acelerando su proceso de… _reclutamiento_ ”.

“¡Ah! Él pretende actuar si nosotros no lo hacemos. Con el Consejo en sus manos de seguro conseguirá la aprobación que busca. ¿Tienes idea de cuándo estará listo?”

“Pronto” sentenció sin emoción.

El Sandaime cruzó unas manos nudosas y arrugadas sobre su regazo, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños. Sakura se había acercado a él poco a poco sin darse cuenta, atraída por la nostalgia de verle vivo y unas ganas terribles de abrazarle y borrar la pena que era visible en sus ojos.

Cuando Sarutobi Hiruzen volvió a hablar, Sakura se sobresaltó porque parecía estar mirándola directamente a los ojos.

“Sin una prueba real de las manipulaciones de Danzo, o del responsable del ataque del Kyuubi; sin algo concreto con que ganar el favor de todos los miembros del Consejo y del propio Clan Uchiha… revertir el daño no parece posible”.

El viejo Sandaime se puso de pie, caminando hacia los ventanales que rodeaban la mitad de la amplia circunferencia de su oficina, las manos cruzadas a su espalda. Itachi también se puso de pie, su cuerpo erguido y firme en la posición de atención que todos los shinobis aprenden desde niños.

“Y si todos nuestros esfuerzos fallan, la ejecución de los Uchiha va a ser inevitable”.

Un sonido se abortó en la garganta de Sakura antes de poder salir. Solo podía mirar atónita la resignación de un hombre a quien muchas veces creyó indestructible, física y moralmente.

“Lo que la aldea va a pedir de ti entonces, Itachi…”.

“Yo estoy dispuesto. Si deben morir será por mi mano y con dignidad”.

El tercero asintió, volviéndose a verle con un brillo extraño destellando en sus ojos.

“ _Dignidad_ no es tu única preocupación, ¿cierto?”.

“No, no lo es”.

Una mínima sonrisa amarga se asomó en el rostro del joven Uchiha y Sakura pudo ver que mil cosas fueron dichas entonces entre ambos sin necesidad de usar palabras.

“¡Nadie más debe tener este poder Itachi, solo tú!” ordenó el Hokage, agitado por primera vez desde que llegaron a la oficina.

Itachi asintió solemne y Sakura estaba a punto de preguntar a qué poder se refería el Hokage cuando el joven ANBU hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar a toda velocidad, saltando por la ventana justo al lado del Tercero.

“Ese poder maldito debe terminar contigo, Itachi” dijo en un susurro, mirando a la figura que se perdía en la distancia. “Esta será tu sentencia y tu castigo”.

 

-o-

 

Sin más remedio que saltar por la ventana tras él, Sakura había seguido a Itachi sin pensarlo mucho, cada vez con más preguntas y menos certezas. Atrás había dejado al Hokage, en su semblante una expresión innombrable para ella, pero que sin duda tendría grabada en su mente por el resto de sus días.

Con el viento frío en el rostro y el calor del chakra circulando por sus músculos, la familiaridad de su entrenamiento ninja le dio el sosiego necesario para admitir, en su mente al menos, lo muy jodida que estaba.

Volando con el impulso de su energía, entregándose a la sensación de libertad que le proporcionaba, podía admitir también que era muy posible que la realidad de Itachi y la suya propia fuesen la misma, solo que vista desde ángulos muy distintos. Pero era más fácil seguir negando lo que su corazón estaba comenzando a aceptar.

Sakura se detuvo en la rama más próxima, respirando agitadamente.

Estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Estaba también perdida, en el sentido más literal.

El bosque a su alrededor le resultaba completamente extraño a pesar que sabía que aún se encontraba cerca de la aldea, apenas unos minutos al noreste del muro.

No le veía, pero podía sentir el chakra de Itachi pulsar como un faro en la distancia. El Uchiha quería ser encontrado, y eso, como nada, le daba mucha mala espina a la kunoichi. Como estar al borde de un precipicio a punto de dejarse caer, Sakura se enfrentó a un momento de decisión del que no tendría vuelta atrás.

Si aceptaba la versión de la historia de Itachi cambiaría su mundo irremediablemente. Si no lo hacía, tampoco habría mucha diferencia, porque ya jamás volvería a mirar a su aldea con la misma inocencia de antes.

Reanudando su carrera, Sakura se decidió por no decidir… dejar que la ilusión continuara guiándola pero seguir presionando por la verdad hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Si su realidad iba a cambiar, ella dejaría también su huella en la realidad de Itachi. Como prisionera de su técnica, a poco más podía aspirar.

En unos minutos más de carrera, llegó a la ladera de la montaña Hokage, donde los grandes rostros de piedra tallada parecían reprocharle sus dudas desde sus perfiles imponentes. Por primera vez Sakura no sintió orgullo al ver a los líderes de una aldea que ya no sentía la certeza de conocer, para su pesar.

El ruido de agua corriendo en la cercanía la llevó hasta un arroyuelo y desde allí, subiendo contra corriente, fue fácil encontrar el pequeño claro rodeado de altos pinos desde donde podían verse las estrellas comenzar a brillar, tenues, en el firmamento. Apertrechándose en una rama oculta por el follaje, Sakura se detuvo a observarle. Sabía que no podía ocultarse de él en su propia ilusión, pero pretender era lo único que podía hacer para darse un poco de confianza.

En la orilla a pocos metros, Itachi terminaba de quitarse la armadura como si le pesara una tonelada, colocándola con cuidado al lado de la perenne máscara ANBU. En cuclillas se lavó la cara y las manos mecánicamente. Luego se tendió de espaldas con los pies desnudos dentro el arroyo.

Para cualquiera, la actitud del joven Uchiha era una de distención luego de un día de trabajo. Para la kunoichi era evidente que él está comenzando a quebrarse bajo la presión de lo que parecía una decisión imposible.

Sakura se sintió entonces irracionalmente incómoda por estar presenciando lo que era un momento privado. Toda la retahíla de cosas que quería cuestionarle y reclamarle se diluyó de nuevo en una pena repentina por el niño solitario que parecía cargar con la aldea sobre sus hombros.

¿Acaso no se parecía todo esto a una de esas historias de horror que contaban los shinobis a la luz de las fogatas? Leyendas sobre hombres malditos por ofender a los dioses, convertidos en semi-bestias condenadas a matar de día y cargar por la noche el peso de los muertos sobre sus espaldas.

La historia que le contaba Itachi dentro de Tsukuyomi era poco menos que aterradora, tan pronto se consideraba no desde el punto de vista político y las implicaciones sociales de un genocidio, sino desde la perspectiva del niño obligado a hacerlo. Sakura se sentó mejor sobre el tronco, abrazó sus rodillas y por primera vez desde que fue atrapada en la ilusión, sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar.

Manipulación o no, ni su mente ni su corazón podían ser indiferentes ante semejante  tragedia y las implicaciones que tenía, tanto para su presente como para su descarriado compañero de equipo. Si Sasuke supiese…

Sakura tenía que admitir entonces –al menos internamente– que Itachi le había hablado con la absoluta verdad cuando ella llegó a Tsukuyomi: Si Sasuke conociese esta versión de la realidad y de su pasado, nada le detendría en su empeño por destruir Konoha y vengar verdaderamente a su familia… y a su hermano.

Sakura apretó los dientes. No era razonable comenzar a adelantarse a los hechos sin saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi. Puede que discernir entre realidad e ilusión fuese un esfuerzo fútil de momento, pero quedarse en la distancia y de brazos cruzados no iba a traerle las respuestas que necesitaba tampoco.

“Este lugar, ¿es también es un recuerdo tuyo?” no alzó la voz. El claro estaba silencioso salvo el suave rumor del agua corriendo.

“Así es”. Sakura esperó paciente a que dijera algo más al respecto, comenzando a conocer las maneras particulares de cómo este Uchiha se comunicaba –y que no eran tan diferentes a las de su hermano menor.

“Meditaba aquí cuando no podía conciliar el sueño”.

“¿Ayudaba?”

“No mucho”.

“¿No tenías a nadie con quien hablar?”

“Mi primo Shisui… pero eso tampoco terminará bien”.

_‘No te dejes manipular, no te dejes manipular’._ En su mente Sakura se aferró a su determinación inicial como un ahogado a un salvavidas. Sabía ante todo que no podía darse el lujo de demostrar debilidad ahora, no importaba lo que sintiera en verdad.

“Crees que ganas mi simpatía con esto, ¿no?” remarcó poniendo todo el desagrado posible en su voz. “Yo solo veo tus intentos de manipularme, aunque sigo sin entender tu interés en continuar con esta farsa”.

“Mi único interés es proteger a Sasuke. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que tú y Naruto-kun quieren también?”

“¿Proteger?” una risa fea se le escapó. “Tú estás tratando de matarlo”.

“Si lo quisiera muerto, lo habría matado esa noche”.

“¿Y por qué lo dejaste vivo, entonces?”

“Sasuke es mi esperanza para el futuro. Un futuro distinto al que mi padre y todo el Clan trazaron para él y todos los Uchiha. Una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo”.

_‘He estado pensando mucho en segundas oportunidades y nuevos comienzos’._ Sakura tragó grueso, tratando de recuperar el foco de lo que debía hacer.

“Puedes decir lo que quieras de tus intenciones ahora, pero eso no cambia lo que has hecho. Tú eres el culpable de que Sasuke se haya marchado de la aldea en primer lugar, obsesionado con la idea de vengarse de ti”.

“Todo lo que he hecho, ha sido siempre por el bien de Sasuke”.

“¿Eso incluye matar a los padres de un niño de ocho años?”

“A través del sufrimiento él encontrará el único camino posible hacia su redención”.

“Hablas como un verdadero fanático, ¡bravo!” Sakura aplaudió afectadamente. “¿Y aun así quieres venderme la idea de que la aldea te lo ordenó todo?”.

La kunoichi se aferró entonces, con todas sus fuerzas, a este último pilar que mantenía en pie _su realidad_ en contra de la de Itachi.

“Ni siquiera la amenaza de una revuelta civil es suficiente para justificar tantas muertes sin necesidad” remató, más para reafirmarse a sí misma que como argumento.

“La sangre Uchiha jamás es derramada de forma innecesaria. Todas nuestras muertes son cuidadosamente planificadas con un solo propósito”.

“¿Qué…? ¿C-cómo que planificadas?” balbuceó, sin lograr contener la sorpresa en su voz.

Itachi se puso de pie, caminando unos pasos al frente hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas.

“Es hora de mostrarte otra pieza importante de este rompecabezas, Sakura-san”.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, y Sakura supo entonces que lo peor estaba aún por venir.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Mejor no sacamos cuentas del tiempo que he tardado, verdad? Lo importante es que aquí seguimos, sufriendo con Itachi como si le hubiéramos parido…


	5. The Tributes (Los Tributos)

-o-

_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream._

\- Edgar Allan Poe

-o-

**c5- The Tributes** (Los Tributos)

 

Sakura encontró muy difícil poder apartar la mirada.

Algo acerca de la figura de Itachi superpuesta contra el atardecer, de pie en medio del rio, tenía un efecto casi hipnótico.

Un silencio que Sakura no llamaría placentero, pero sí respetuoso, se extendió entre ellos. Era el momento perfecto para pensar en todo lo que había sido dicho y revelado hasta ahora. Una oportunidad para tratar de ver las costuras en la puntada de la ilusión; el truco tras la magia dentro del sombrero.

Pero la kunoichi se encontró entonces necesitando un momento de sosiego en medio del tumulto de cosas que la sofocaban, a pesar de la urgencia inicial que sentía por enfrentar a Itachi y descubrir sus intenciones.

El tiempo se movía de manera extraña en Tsukuyomi y ya era imposible decir cuánto había transcurrido desde el inicio de la ilusión. Si bien las necesidades del cuerpo no la afectaban, si parecía ineludible para su mente hacer una pausa. Sakura suponía que la sensación que ahora le aletargaba era equivalente a la necesidad del sueño en el mundo real.

Dentro de Tsukuyomi, dormir era ver como el mundo a su alrededor se detenía poco a poco al mismo ritmo de sus menguantes pensamientos.

Sakura dio un respingo interno entonces. Si Itachi la estuviera torturando o tratando de debilitarla, de confundirla, no le permitiría ningún tipo de descanso.

Y este no era el primero que tenía…

¿Acaso le preocupaba su salud mental? Someterla a una técnica que comprimía tanto en tan poco tiempo de seguro podría freírle los sesos a cualquiera.

No sin recelo Sakura se vio forzada a colocar otro punto a favor de Itachi en la cuenta mental que estaba organizando en su cabeza. Desentrañar la verdad de los hechos se estaba volviendo un tema secundario frente a la posibilidad de entender a la persona detrás de la historia. Para bien o para mal, la masacre del Clan Uchiha se había convertido en un hito en el mundo shinobi y el ninja que la había consumado, en una leyenda negra.

Por cómo iban las cosas, terminaría con más preguntas que certezas de seguro.

En lo único que sí comenzaba a tener total confianza era en que ella iba a lograr salir de Tsukuyomi con vida. Le convenciese o no, nada de lo que Itachi le estaba mostrando sería de utilidad para nadie si la mataba dentro de la ilusión.

Arrullada por el rumor del agua, el letargo empezó a ganarle el ánimo y sus ojos se cerraron, el atardecer apagándose en sus parpados con la figura del Uchiha aún visible tras ellos. Por un momento Sakura pensó que jamás lograría borrarle de allí. Como un tatuaje permanece en la piel, ella llevaría su silueta dentro de su propia oscuridad tras ojos cerrados.

Con ese pensamiento, extrañamente reconfortante, Sakura se quedó dormida.

 

-o-

 

“¿Dónde estamos ahora?” preguntó sin abrir los ojos, pero consciente del cambio de escenografía que había ocurrido a su alrededor mientras dormía.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontró en medio de una habitación pequeña, un futón enrollado al fondo y algunas pertenencias personales en un pequeño tocador. Frente a ella las puertas correderas estaban abiertas mostrando un enorme patio interior que poco a poco se llenaba de visitantes.

Estaba la casa de alguien pudiente –del Clan Uchiha por la inconfundible decoración de abanicos blancos y rojos– y a juzgar por los preparativos, estaba por iniciarse una ceremonia importante. Hombres y mujeres se congregaban en el patio interno, tomando posición de acuerdo a algún estatus de jerarquía que a Sakura le parecía que formaba un laberinto de figuras geométricas y que debían tener sin duda algún significado.

Todos se encontraban uniformados de negro y rojo escarlata, como si se tratase de un ejército listo para el combate. Esa impresión, pensó Sakura, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad de un clan preparado para revelarse. Sin embargo, lo más perturbador de toda la indumentaria era la máscara de porcelana negra ocultaba los rostros de los presentes.

Diferente a todo lo que había visto antes, lejos de disfrazar cambiando a la persona en un animal o dándole una personalidad diferente, estas máscaras dejaban el rostro completamente vacío. Apenas una rendija lineal para los ojos que no permitía distinguir ninguna emoción.

Sakura se puso de pie y salió a la veranda desde donde podía ver todo el patio sin problemas. Cuando el lugar estuvo lleno a tope las voces se acallaron a un murmullo y todos tomaron posición, sentados en el suelo en torno al gran árbol de cerezo que crecía vigoroso con ramas altas y frondosas en medio del patio.

Un movimiento llamó su atención a la derecha, donde se iniciaba la entrada de un grupo en procesión. Cuatro personas rodeando a una quinta –la única vestida de blanco– caminaban por entre los presentes, hacia el cerezo, donde un tatami había sido extendido, marcando el lugar central de la ceremonia.

En ese momento la kunoichi empezó a detallar a los presentes y no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer a Itachi y a su padre entre los espectadores de la primera fila, a pesar de la uniformidad de todos en un mar negro y rojo.

La ceremonia comenzó cuando la procesión llegó a destino. La persona de blanco –una mujer según Sakura alcazaba a distinguir– se arrodilló en el tatami frente a un pequeño altar, comenzando una serie de reverencias y rezos que le resultaron ininteligibles por la distancia. Los otros cuatro la rodeaban sentados y en silencio, al igual que el resto de la multitud.

Cuando terminó sus rezos, la mujer se volvió hacia uno de sus acompañantes, un hombre que enseguida acomodó su posición hasta quedar frente a ella, las rodillas de ambos tocándose levemente. Con movimientos ensayados cada uno removió la máscara del otro y Sakura se sorprendió de ver que ambos eran muy jóvenes, no más de 25 años. Las similitudes de sus rostros dejaban claro un parentesco cercano, tal vez hermanos o primos.

Las manos de Sakura subieron hasta su pecho sin su permiso. No podía contener la angustia que comenzaba a consumirla. Algo horrible estaba a punto de pasar y su instinto le empujaba a huir como si un depredador estuviese al asecho. No sin esfuerzo se mantuvo firme en su posición.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos buscaron los de Itachi, quien ya la miraba fijamente como nadie más podía hacerlo en Tsukuyomi e increíblemente eso, más que nada, le dio algo de alivio.

Cuando volvió su atención a la ceremonia, hombre y mujer parecían estar en trance, sus miradas fijas en el otro por tanto tiempo, que Sakura se preguntó si no estarían enfrascados en alguna lucha de genjutsu. Pero sus ojos estaban apagados en la oscuridad del color negro que distingue a todos los Uchiha cuando su Kekkei Genkai duerme.

De repente el hombre habló a toda voz, su entonación mecánica traicionaba una frialdad que no se extendía hasta sus ojos.

“Eres mi hermana, eres mi sangre, déjame beber tu fuerza y ser la luz de nuestro legado”.

La mujer frente a él levantó la barbilla un poco más, los hombros tensos como resortes. Era evidente que estaba asustada, pero había una convicción en su rostro que parecía inquebrantable.

“Eres mi hermano, eres mi sangre, déjame ser tu fuerza e iluminar nuestro futuro”.

En ese momento ambos activaron el Sharingan y Sakura sintió una carga de chakra extenderse por todo el lugar como una tormenta eléctrica. Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así posible, y no lo creería sino lo estuviera presenciando. Los ojos de los hermanos habían establecido un puente de conexión, invisible a su ojo, pero estaba segura que no al resto de los usuarios del Sharingan presentes, quienes respondieron activando sus ojos ahora incandescentes detrás de cada una de las máscaras, tejiendo una especie de red, conectándoles a todos.

El hombre levantó una de sus manos, en un movimiento despacio y deliberado, extendiendo sus dedos hacia el rostro de su hermana.

Por un momento Sakura pensó que se trataba de un gesto de cariño, la cara de ambos dejando atrás los rigores de la ceremonia y llenándose de un afecto inconfundible.

Pero lo que ocurrió lejos de una caricia, fue un asalto. La punta de sus dedos se hundió implacable contra los ojos de su hermana hasta hacerlos saltar de sus cavidades, atrapándolos con destreza en sus palmas. No hubo gritos ni llanto, solo una sonrisa deforme en un rostro ahora cubierto de sangre.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto. El horror impulsándola hacia arriba sin dirección; quería correr, quería gritar, pero no podía sino mirar el espeluznante espectáculo.

Mientras, el hombre repetía ahora la misma operación en su propio rostro. Arrancándose él mismo el ojo derecho y remplazándolo con el de su hermana, luego el izquierdo, con la misma frialdad mecánica en los movimientos. Finalmente, apretando el par de ojos descartados entre sus palmas, se los llevó a la boca y los bebió.

Cuando el hombre volvió a abrir los ojos llenos de sangre, el Sharingan que brillaba ahora en ellos se había transformado, su forma pasando al próximo nivel.

Sakura tenía ambas manos cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro. ¿Era así que los Uchiha obtenían su poder ocular? No parecía posible ni viable. Sin embargo, lo estaba presenciando, las palabras de Itachi reforzando la idea de que esta era una práctica común dentro del clan.

Para terminar, el hombre se recolocó al lado de su hermana, le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, y enseguida y sin mediar palabra, le rebanó la garganta de un tajo. Inclinándose sobre el pálido cuello, bebió de su sangre hasta saciarse, robándole la última vitalidad al cuerpo su hermana. Lo mismo hicieron los otros tres acompañantes, sin duda familiares cercanos a la mujer que yacía muerta ahora a la sombra del cerezo.

En ese momento, Sakura sintió su estómago caer hasta sus pies y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas con violencia. Trató de sostenerse para no caer y malamente logró aterrizar sobre sus rodillas. Un cosquilleo atacó sus extremidades al tiempo que luchaba por no perder el conocimiento. Entonces su estómago se revolvió con violencia y Sakura no pudo sino liberar sus contenidos, escasos como eran.

El mundo se volvió un túnel oscuro, un enjambre furioso en sus oídos, y la kunoichi se resignó a lo inevitable.

Tuvo, al menos, la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para no caer sobre su propio vómito cuando perdió el conocimiento.

 

-o-

 

Sería lógico pensar que una ninja, además de una aprendiz a médico, no se impactaría a estas alturas de su carrera con escenas como la que acababa de presenciar. Pero la verdad no habían sido ni la sangre ni la violencia lo que le habían golpeado, sino el horror del hecho en sí mismo.

La ambición desmedida de poder violentando los lazos de familia; la fragilidad humana vulnerada por las pasiones más incontrolables y oscuras.

Con un gruñido Sakura se dio la vuelta hasta quedar tendida boca arriba, sus articulaciones amodorradas protestando el esfuerzo. Se sentía agotada y adolorida como si hubiese terminado un entrenamiento de doce horas con su shishou.

“¡Esto no puede ser una práctica común!” exclamó con voz ronca a un lugar vacío, todos los que presenciaron la ceremonia se habían marchado ya. Aunque sabía que no estaba sola. Nunca sola en Tsukuyomi.

“Realmente voy a necesitar una explicación para esto”.

“Este es el precio que hay que pagar por un poder que supera todo lo natural”. La voz desafectada con la que respondió Itachi le hizo sentir aun peor, si cabía.

“¿Cómo es posible que esto no se sepa?” Sakura se sentó de golpe, su cabeza protestando con el inicio de un dolor punzante latiendo en las sienes. “Alguien en la aldea va a extrañar a esa mujer y hacer preguntas”.

“Nadie puede extrañar lo que no conoce”.

“¿Cómo dices?” Sakura se volvió a verle. Itachi vestía aun la indumentaria ceremonial, las manos juntas tras la espalda, firme como un soldado esperando órdenes.

“Gran parte de los niños y niñas Uchiha nunca son enviados a la academia. Nunca salen siquiera del Complejo. La aldea no sabe que existen por lo que tampoco los echan en falta”.

Sakura sintió las náuseas renovándose, a pesar de no tener nada que vomitar.

“Los Uchiha han venido haciendo esto desde antes de la creación de Konoha. Para los extraños, somos un Clan que sigue una estricta vida tradicional, cerrada y disciplinada, pero al interno la corrupción y la promiscuidad son la norma”.

Itachi hablaba ahora sin mirarla, como si recitara una lectura aprendida en la escuela y no la historia de un auto exterminio sistemático y francamente mórbido.

“Los Uchiha tienen muchos hijos, pero el Clan crece a un ritmo lento por los sacrificios. Las muertes son decididas y controladas por los jefes de familia con aprobación de los líderes del Clan. Solo las ramas más antiguas tienen privilegios”.

Sakura apretó los puños. ¿Era esta la verdad del Clan Uchiha? Pero más importante aún era la creciente comprensión de que Sasuke estaba sacrificando su vida para vengar una mentira.

“En el Clan Uchiha nadie muere de causas naturales. Hasta los más ancianos y los enfermos o quienes nunca activaron su Sharingan son sacrificados para no desperdiciar el poder de su sangre. Mientras más avanzado el Sharingan en sacrificio, mayor es el poder que se obtiene”.

“¡No puedo creerlo!” se le escapó en una exhalación agitada. En su pecho la kunoichi sentía la presión de no conseguir suficiente oxígeno.

“Esta es la verdad”.

“¿Y todo esto justifica lo que vas a hacer? Vas a decirme que un genocidio anula a otro supongo…”.

Sakura se sintió paralizada enseguida por la mirada de Itachi, quien en un par de zancadas llegó frente a ella, inclinándose en cuclillas hasta quedar a su nivel.

“La destrucción del Clan Uchiha, no se trata solo de detener un golpe de estado”, dijo con una intensidad que había estado ausente durante todo su monótono relato, “se trata del poder maldito del Sharingan y quién será el próximo en poseerlo”.

“¿Esto es lo que Danzo pretende obtener si lidera la masacre?” preguntó.

Itachi asintió lentamente. “Y él no es el único…”.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Era una locura, absurda e incomprensible para alguien como ella, cuyas mayores complicaciones en la vida giraban en torno a sus estudios, su trabajo en el hospital y elegir qué comer a la hora de la cena. Esto era algo que la superaba por completo, aun con la insistencia de Tsunade en introducirla en la política de la aldea como parte de su entrenamiento. Nunca antes Sakura había sentido un repudio más profundo hacia otros seres humanos como lo hacía ahora por los Uchiha y su sistema de poder.

Itachi tomó su barbilla forzándola a mirarle. La sorpresa y la novedad de ser tocada por primera vez desde que entró en la ilusión anularon toda resistencia que la kunoichi normalmente hubiese puesto en contra de semejante gesto.

“¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, Sakura-san? ¿Dejarías que el inevitable exterminio del Clan Uchiha y todo su poder corrupto, cayera en manos de otro?”

Itachi retiró sus dedos, dejando tras de sí un calor que encendió las mejillas de la kunoichi.

“¿O tomarías todo ese poder en el acto más violento de la historia Uchiha, para hacer algo con él?”

Como si le hubieran retirado una venda de los ojos, Sakura sintió toda su confusión evaporarse al tiempo que la verdad le pegó de frente y sin contemplación. Itachi había matado a todo su Clan para obtener poder. No por el deber ninja, y menos por misericordia. Él era tan Uchiha como los demás.

Sakura apretó los dientes tratando de contener su temperamento. “Tiene que haber otra forma”.

“Tal vez… pero no para mí”. Itachi volvió el rostro, la mirada perdida hacia algún punto indefinido de la habitación.

De pronto, Sakura recordó en ese momento como le había visto la tarde anterior dentro del río. Su figura recortada contra el atardecer, el rostro vuelto ligeramente hacia el cambiante cielo multicolor en el morir de otro día, su porte rebosante de toda la fuerza de su legado.

Sakura supo entonces con absoluta e inexplicable certeza que ese había sido el momento exacto en el que Uchiha Itachi había tomado la decisión de matar a su familia y entregarse con ello al peor de los destinos.

Entonces las palabras del Sandaime cobraron un nuevo sentido. Tal vez, el tercero sí tenía un plan después de todo.

_‘¡Nadie más debe tener este poder Itachi… solo tú!’_

 

-o-

 

Sakura estaba perdida.

Posiblemente, acercándose también a un episodio psicótico.

Podía admitirlo libremente ahora, cuando sus últimas fuerzas estaban enfocadas en detener lo que era, objetivamente, inevitable. Atrapada en una ilusión sobre un pasado que ya no podía ser cambiado.

Tal vez tenía algo que probarse a sí misma. O tal vez, Itachi había logrado su cometido de desquiciarla.

Cualquiera que fuese el caso, Sakura no parecía tener alternativa.

Lo malo era que no tenía recursos ni manera de hacer nada. Estaba en un paseo macabro del que no se podía bajar. Era sofocante hasta el punto en que, con cada nueva revelación, su pecho se comprimía un poco más, haciendo cada vez más difícil algo tan sencillo como respirar.

En un momento estaba contemplando una cena familiar, con un pequeño Sasuke de ojos brillantes contando animadamente sus aventuras del día, completamente ajeno a la tensión que vibraba en la habitación.

En el otro, estaba en lo alto de un despeñadero, siguiendo con la mirada el cuerpo sin vida de Uchiha Shisui, flotando río abajo.

A su lado, un Itachi postrado, con lágrimas silenciosas rodando por sus mejillas se sacudía, el naciente Mangekyo Sharingan girando despacio en sus ojos empañados.

Entonces Sakura ponía otra pieza sin lugar sobre el rompecabezas y perdía un poco más de su cordura.

_‘Eres mi mejor amigo y el único en el que puedo contar. Protege a la villa y el nombre Uchiha’._

Las palabras finales de Shisui antes de morir no habían sido una petición… sino una sentencia.

Uchiha Itachi estaba perdido, tanto o más que ella.

 

-o-

 

Sakura se había acostumbrado tanto a la Torre Hokage en los últimos tres años de su vida que para ella no era más que una extensión de su propio hogar. El lugar había perdido un tanto de su solemnidad y misterio y ganado más calidez gracias al toque indescriptible de Tsunade.

En su versión del pasado, la Torre se sentía diferente, tanto como diferente era su inquilino principal. Pero no por ello era menos acogedora y familiar. Sin embargo, para Sakura fue evidente tan pronto entró al edificio que algo extraño estaba pasando, especialmente en la reunión del Consejo a la que Itachi había sido convocado esa tarde.

Por un lado estaban los hermanos Utatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura, inusualmente callados para la ocasión, limitándose a asentir e intercambiar susurros entre sí, mientras escuchaban el reporte de Danzo.

Luego estaba el Sandaime, demasiado inmóvil e inexpresivo, las manos entrelazadas frente a su mentón, como si estuviera sumido en una meditación profunda. Su silencio no era necesariamente ajeno a su carácter, pero sí en el contexto de la discusión que les reunía: decidir el destino del Clan Uchiha.

Sakura echó un vistazo al rostro de Itachi, completamente relajado e impasible, inclinado frente a ellos con una rodilla en el suelo, esperando sus órdenes. A veces la kunoichi se preguntaba por qué se molestaba en usar una máscara ANBU para ocultar su rostro, cuando el efecto que lograba era el mismo, con o sin ella.

Itachi podía parecer insensible y desconectado, pero Sakura había aprendido que, internamente, el shinobi sentía todo profundamente. Por otro lado, sus motivaciones y las decisiones que tomaba, dejaban mucho que desear, por no decir que rayaban en la megalomanía.

Justo en ese momento los labios del joven shinobi se movieron sin emitir sonido y Sakura pudo leerlos sin problemas.

_“Shisui”._

Sakura se volvió a ver a Danzo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la pasividad del Consejo y la extraña pesadez en el ambiente, tenían que ver con el sharingan robado a su primo justo antes de morir. ¿Cuántos más tendría en su poder? ¿Cómo era posible que los controlase? Las preguntas se apilaban mientras que los innumerables fracasos para crear otro copyninja eran un precedente que hablaba de la imposibilidad de manipular con facilidad un Kekkei Genkai. 

Hasta ahora…

Sin embargo, era evidente que el control de Danzo –en cualquiera que fuese la técnica que estaba usando con ayuda del sharingan– estaba lejos de ser perfecto. La kunoichi podía ver el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener el jutsu: las sienes sudorosas, el cuerpo más rígido de lo habitual al caminar y el repentino cambio en el ritmo de su discurso, apurando su reporte como si tuviera un tiempo límite.

Sakura ya sabía lo que vendría al final del reporte. Aun así, nada la preparó para ver como una de las mayores masacres de la historia era ordenada con total desparpajo, el juramento de proteger a todos los shinobis de la aldea siendo ignorado por completo. Si bien era cierto que los Uchiha no estaban libres de culpa –capaces de monstruosidades que Sakura hubiera preferido no conocer nunca– nada justificaba el decidir sobre la vida de otros como si fueran piezas desechables en un tablero de shogi. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién estaba libre de culpas en una aldea ninja?

No había moral en esta decisión, solo un convenientemente flexible código shinobi y la ambición de poder como norte.

La kunoichi se preguntó entonces si sería capaz de regresar a casa, de vivir en su aldea nuevamente y se sobresaltó enseguida con la respuesta visceral que la golpeó de lleno. El mundo por el que luchaba, las gentes a las que amaba, estaban ahora empañadas de negro.

Su mundo, _su realidad_ , ya nunca podrían volver a ser iguales.

Sakura aceptó finalmente este pensamiento y volvió la mirada hacia Itachi una vez más, tratando de decidir si debía odiarle o no por ello.

“…es por ello, estimados miembros del Consejo de Konoha, que la recomendación final es que el exterminio Uchiha sea ejecutado cuanto antes”. Danzo terminó abruptamente, dando un pequeño traspié al detener su ir y venir. “Un equipo élite de ROOT, que he seleccionado personalmente, está preparado para llevar a cabo esta misión en cuanto…”

“¡No!”

Sakura se sobresaltó tanto como Danzo con la interrupción repentina del Hokage. Sarutobi parecía haber despertado parcialmente de su letargo, poniéndose de pie no sin visible esfuerzo.

“¡No puedes detener la misión esta vez!” Danzo le salió al paso de inmediato, la indignación torciéndole la boca feamente. “Es demasiado tarde para otra de tus…”

“No pienso detenerla”, dijo el viejo Hokage levantando la mano para prevenir más interrupciones. “Pero si los Uchiha han de ser destruidos, mi deber es garantizar que su paso sea al menos lo más digno posible. Y eso, me parece, solo puede garantizarlo quien entiende verdaderamente al Clan y ha sido además instrumental en exponerlo ante nosotros”.

Sarutobi dio unos pasos con dificultad hasta quedar frente a Itachi, quien levantó el rostro para verle.

“Uchiha Itachi, esta misión es tuya si la deseas. Otro shinobi será enviado si te niegas”.

Todos los ojos estaban clavados en el joven ANBU.

“Genio o no, de seguro no esperarás que solo un niño pueda con todo un Clan”, exclamó Utatane Koharu, despertando también ante los acontecimientos. A su lado, su hermano parpadeaba profusamente, evidentemente confundido con el rumbo de la discusión.

Por su parte, Danzo parecía a punto de colapsar, todo su peso apoyado en el bastón. Su mirada iba y venía entre Itachi y el Hokage, como si tratara de recuperar, solo por la fuerza de su deseo, el control de la situación.

El silencio se extendió por varios segundos poniéndole los pelos de punta a la kunoichi. Era como si la habitación se hubiese quedado sin oxígeno, todos paralizados en una lucha invisible. Entonces el tercero volvió a hablar, y Sakura se sintió aliviada de inmediato.

“¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Itachi?”

“Se hará como ordena, Hokage-sama”.

“¡Qué así sea entonces! Este Consejo ha terminado”.

El Hokage volvió a sentarse en su silla y lo que restaba de la presión que les había acompañado toda la reunión se disipó enseguida. Con una expresión desafiante en su aventajado rostro, Sarutobi acalló efectivamente cualquier protesta que Danzo pudiera tener, vibrando como estaba con una mal disimulada rabia. Perder la oportunidad de acabar directamente con los Uchiha –y tener acceso preferencial al sharingan, claro– le estaba sentando terriblemente mal.

Los restantes miembros del Consejo salieron sin decir palabra, y detrás de ellos, Itachi salió también con paso firme.

Sakura se apresuró a darle alcance en el pasillo, lamentando perderse lo que sin duda sería un intercambio interesante entre los dos poderosos shinobis que se debatían a diente pelado el control de la aldea, uno a cielo abierto desde la Torre y otro en la oscuridad desde sus raíces.

“¡¿Eso es todo?!” Sakura vociferó a la espalda en retirada tan pronto cruzó las puestas de la oficina. “Vas a cumplir órdenes sin más, o es que solo quieres saciar tu sed de poder… como Danzo”.

Itachi se detuvo, volviendo a enfrentarla con una tranquilidad que Sakura quería arrancarle a puñetazos. Se acababa de decidir la muerte de toda su familia y la kunoichi nunca lo había visto más apático.

“Todos los shinobis quieren poder… ¿o acaso tú eres la excepción?”

La kunoichi balbuceó unos segundos, tomada por sorpresa. Su determinación de volverse más fuerte y alcanzar el nivel de sus compañeros de equipo para ayudarles y protegerles era ahora una cachetada en su contra.

“Esto no se trata de mí…” esquivó finalmente, volviendo los ojos al suelo.

“No, se trata de todos los shinobis de la aldea”, indicó Itachi, reanudando su camino. Al final del corredor inició el descenso por la larga espiral de escaleras que le conduciría hacia la salida.

Sakura tardaría aún algunos segundos en reaccionar. ¿Cómo este hombre lograba descolocarla con tanta facilidad?

La verdad, no estaba segura de querer la respuesta a esa particular pregunta.

Corriendo escaleras abajo, la kunoichi le forzó a detenerse, plantándose delante de él. “¡Espera, por favor!” dijo luchando por poner en orden sus ideas. En una situación tan desesperada como esa, Sakura sentía como su obligación encontrar una solución, aunque fuese solo retórica por la imposibilidad de cambiar el pasado.

Ella tenía –no, necesitaba creer que era mejor que Itachi, que el Consejo, que los Uchiha y que todos los shinobis que despreciaban la vida de otros, solo por tener más poder.

Tal vez era fútil y hasta muy arrogante de su parte, pero la inocencia nunca muere sin dar batalla.

“Esto no puede ser todo” dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, “debe haber alguna manera de…”.

“Tal vez…” Itachi la interrumpió, una expresión curiosa en su rostro. “Pero yo estoy a punto de complicar las cosas mucho más de lo que imaginas, Sakura-san”.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. “¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”

La intensidad de la mirada de Itachi la atrapó entonces con la misma efectividad del Sharingan, ahora oculto en sus ojos. 

“Aún tienes que conocer al último jugador involucrado en este juego”.

 

-o-

 

Sakura se frotó las manos varias veces, tratando de ahuyentar el repentino frío que le entumecía los dedos.

Había seguido a Itachi fuera de la aldea, andando por caminos ocultos que ella desconocía y que la desorientaron hasta el punto donde ya no podía decir con certeza en qué dirección estaba la aldea. En otras circunstancias la situación sería preocupante, pero en Tsukuyomi, Sakura había aprendido que nada de lo que le mostraba Itachi era innecesario. A pesar de su desorientación, ella tenía la confianza de poder encontrar este camino una vez volviese al mundo real y presente.

Algo le decía que lo iba a necesitar, más temprano que tarde.

Cuando sus dedos recuperaron algo de su calidez, la kunoichi se volvió a examinar sus alrededores. Se encontraban cerca de un claro en el bosque, rodeado de grandes árboles, el suelo cubierto de hojas multicolores.

Ambos estaban ocultos a la sombra de los troncos más imponentes, esperando.

La kunoichi no estaba muy segura de qué o a quién esperaban –Itachi se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, inmerso de nuevo en su rol del pasado– así que su frustración estaba alcanzando niveles máximos.

Pero más que frustrada, Sakura estaba asustada –aterrada en realidad– por tener el tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había visto, lo que había aprendido, lo que había aceptado…  y con ello tener que enfrentarse a sí misma y lo que quedaba de ella.

Por fortuna, ese momento no había llegado aún.

Una figura rompió por fin la línea de sombra al otro lado del claro y Sakura sintió el corazón redoblar el ritmo en su pecho. Era un shinobi sin duda por sus movimientos. Alto, enfundado en una capa negra. Su cabello también era negro, salvaje y desordenado. Lo más llamativo de su persona era la máscara que le cubría el rostro, interesante y extraña a la vez: decorada en rojo con líneas negras onduladas y un único agujero del lado derecho.

Itachi se adelantó, revelando su presencia e inclinándose levemente a modo de saludo. Gesto que repitió el shinobi tan pronto se detuvo frente a él.

_‘¡Akatsuki!’_ La idea se encendió en la mente de Sakura como un destello y enseguida tuvo la certeza de que el desconocido estaba involucrado con la infame organización que amenazaba no solo a su aldea, sino a todo el mundo ninja.

“No puedo negar que me sorprende tu llamado, Itachi-san, luego de nuestra última conversación” el tono agudo y la afabilidad de su voz estaban reñidos con su apariencia, más bien dura y austera.

“En algunas cosas, has tenido razón” admitió Itachi por respuesta.

“¡Así que finalmente has entendido la verdad!”

“Pero”, aseguró sin inmutarse, “en otras tantas, las cosas han de permanecer igual”.

“Hmm”, el recién llegado se cruzó de brazos y Sakura se acomodó mejor desde las sombras tratando de no perder detalle. Ocultarse era innecesario, pero algo en todo el asunto le inquietaba y le asustaba más allá de lo que deseaba admitir o examinar.

“La destrucción del Clan Uchiha y tu venganza, están en mis manos” aseguró Itachi. El Sharingan en sus ojos se encendió, encontrando respuesta en el único ojo visible de su interlocutor. Un momento de entendimiento pasó entre ellos y Sakura se preguntó que tantas cosas estarían diciendo sin palabras.

“Puedo ayudarte a ingresar a Konoha como discutimos. Tu objetivo es el Cuerpo de Policía. Yo me haré cargo del Complejo”.

¡Esta era nueva información! No solo Itachi no había ejecutado la masacre por su cuenta como todos creían, sino que había recibido ayuda externa y de un Uchiha ni más ni menos. En el presente solo se conocían tres usuarios activos. Que existiese un cuarto shinobi con el poder ocular era inquietante, por decir lo menos.

“¿Y a cambio?” preguntó el shinobi recién llegado, acercándose un poco más a Itachi. “¿Me darás lo que deseo?”

“A cambio, la aldea y sus habitantes me pertenecen”.

Esa no era la respuesta que el shinobi esperaba, a juzgar por su gestualidad, una de sus manos halando varias veces un mechón de la desmarañada cabellera. “Condonarlos a todos indefinidamente no es viable para nuestra organización”.

“Mientras yo permanezca con vida, tú tienes mi servicio y yo tu promesa” Itachi extendió una mano, el Sharingan desvaneciéndose finalmente de sus ojos con el gesto.

“Mientras estés con vida”, repitió el hombre, mirando la mano extendida con absoluta desconfianza.

Itachi asintió con solemnidad.

“Te unirás a Akatsuki”.

“Sí”.

Enseguida el shinobi estrechó la mano tendida con fuerza y algo de inconfundible entusiasmo. Sosteniéndola por más tiempo del necesario, el desconocido se inclinó hasta poner su rostro muy cerca del de Itachi. Sus palabras, apenas un susurro, Sakura no las alcanzaría a oír con el rumor del viento tomando fuerza en las ramas a su alrededor.

De inmediato el shinobi se retiró sin decir más, retomando el camino por el que había venido. Itachi se quedaría un rato más de pie en medio del claro, siguiendo sus movimientos con más desconfianza de la que era justificable, considerando el trato insólito que acababa de sellar en un simple apretón de manos.

Era un testimonio a lo mucho que Sakura había visto y sufrido en Tsukuyomi, que ella presenció todo este intercambio sin perder su temperamento y tratar de asesinar a los dos shinobis frente a ella.

Pero aún con toda su nueva paciencia, su lengua no podía ser contenida

“A ver si entendí bien…” el tono sarcástico era inevitable en este punto. “¿Vendiste a tu Clan a Akatsuki, a cambio de la seguridad de la aldea?”. Era realmente ridículo lo que estaba presenciando. Nadie podía ser tan leal y decente, y a la vez tan manipulador y demente, como para vivir y sobrevivir algo tan perverso como esto. Las circunstancias de Itachi eran cada vez más inverosímiles.

“No, no a Akatsuki”, Itachi se volvió a verla. “A su verdadero líder, Uchiha Madara”.

Eso la hizo brincar fuera de su escondite, irguiéndose frente al shinobi con toda la indignación que le era posible generar con su menudo cuerpo. “¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Madara está muerto, eso sí que es imposible!”

“Imposible o no, ese es el hombre que acabas de ver. El único fuera del Consejo que sabía de la masacre y quien me ayudó a llevarla a cabo, es Uchiha Madara”.

“¿Y por qué quería Madara la destrucción de su propio Clan?” protestó, confundida.

“Esa no es mi historia para contar”.

“Esa no es…”.

Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro, frotándolo profusamente para tratar de despejar su creciente frustración. Necesitaba respuestas y perder su temperamento no era productivo en las circunstancias presentes.

“Vale, vamos a ignorar su identidad de momento”. Intentar aproximarse a los acontecimientos de manera lógica era su último recurso para encontrar el sentido a lo que acababa de ver.

“Puedo entender que necesitaras ayuda, pero explícame, ¿qué ganas tú con este trato?”

Itachi no la miraba ahora, su rostro se había vuelto hacia la dirección por la que había desaparecido el supuesto Madara.

“¿Vas a darle parte del poder Uchiha a un enemigo que quiere destruirnos, para que Danzo no lo tenga? ¿Cómo es esto una mejor alternativa?” inquirió, alzando la voz más de lo necesario. La impasividad de Itachi añadiendo leña a su frustración.

Cuando parecía que no iba a contestar, el joven ANBU cerró los ojos. En su rostro las líneas de preocupación parecieron hacerse más profundas.

“El poder que pueda ganar Madara es irrelevante en este momento. Lo que él quiere es el poder del Kyuubi y este trato no solo lo detendrá temporalmente, me ganará su confianza y me pondrá en una posición ventajosa para espiar a Akatsuki y ayudar a destruirles”.

Por alguna razón, hasta ahora Sakura no había visto más allá de la inmediatez de lo que estaba sucediendo en la aldea y de la masacre en sí misma. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Itachi pudiera tener algún plan a largo plazo. Menos aún que este pudiese tener a la aldea y su deber como ninja en el centro de su preocupación.

“¿Quieres decirme que, ahora mismo, en el presente, estás espiando para Konoha? 

Finalmente, Itachi se volvió a verla, un asomo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

“Si voy a volverme el ninja más odiado, al menos debo sacar algo de ello, ¿no crees?”

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, azorada, dándose la vuelta para ocultar un inconveniente sonrojo. Ella no terminaba de dar un paso cuando Itachi parecía haber dado veinte más.

Lo que había empezado como una masacre sin sentido había resultado ser un instrumento de control en nombre del supuesto bien mayor, y en manos de Itachi una oportunidad para proteger a la aldea tanto desde dentro como desde fuera.

Eso, claro, si todo lo que le había mostrado el infame nukenin de su presente, era verdad.

“No te creo”. Sakura sentenció, más por ser contraria en este punto que por falta de convicción. “Es todo demasiado conveniente para ti… ¿y dónde encaja Sasuke en todo esto? Dijiste que tu motivación era protegerle a él también”.

Ignorando su pregunta Itachi señaló con su mentón hacia el cielo tras ella. “Es la hora” dijo, poniéndose la máscara ANBU hasta entonces atada contra su cadera.

“¿Hora de qué?” abrumada, Sakura volteó en la dirección señalada a tiempo para ver salir la luna, llena y rojiza, de entre las nubes. ¿En qué momento se hizo de noche?

En la repentina oscuridad, la kunoichi se volvió hacia Itachi, apenas alcanzando a verle salir disparado hacia los árboles cercanos, tomando las ramas con la velocidad y soltura que solo los ANBU tenían.

Entonces, Sakura sintió como toda la sangre en su cuerpo pareció viajar en dirección a sus pies. La comprensión como un golpe directo en el estómago.

El tiempo había avanzado. Esta era la noche de la Masacre Uchiha.

“¡No, Itachi, no lo hagas!” gritó, inútilmente.

Era estúpido más allá de las palabras, pero Sakura se lanzó tras el shinobi. El deseo de detenerle dándole la fuerza que a sus extremidades parecían faltarles, temblando como estaba de pies a cabeza.

Detrás de ella, en el claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, Sakura había dejado los últimos resquicios de su resistencia.

 

-o-

-o-

 

NDA: Gracias por seguir allí, leyendo y comentando, no saben la vida que me dan.

 

 


End file.
